Return to Narnia
by starrfruiit
Summary: The Pevensies and a new ally are summoned to Narnia by Prince Caspian to take back their freedom, and land back from the Telmarines. Movie-verse, re-telling of the second movie, with some things altered. Rated T for now...OC X Peter or Caspian !
1. Chapter One: Train Station and Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Chronicles of Narnia, that honor goes to C.S Lewis/Disney. I do however own my original character and alternated scenes/dialogue.**

This story takes place during the second movie/book, "Prince Caspian" and includes the addition of a new character into Narnia with the Pevensies. Some scene had to be alternated, including actions and dialogue, but it's only because of the new character, or how I didn't like how the scene was before in the movie.

I try to stay with the dialogue from the movie specifically, as I'm using it to write this story. Some things may be skipped to save time, because it is a long movie! But I hope you readers will enjoy this narrative story of "Prince Caspian", and please feel free to review and/or suggest that I edit/add anything to the story.

OH and since I think the first 12345 minutes of the movie are boring, I'm going to do a quick run of it and then MOVE ON. So sorry if you extensively wanted to hear a woman giving birth and Caspian running away on a horse and then getting hit in the head by a dwarf. Too bad for you, you're not going to read it from me.

**Please, no flaming but instead give the story creative/critic reviewing, I took a long while to write this chapter carefully and precise to go along with the movie and the new character.**

_And now, this is where the real story begins..._

* * *

_(A woman has just given birth to a son under a full moon. A mean looking man gives his other man orders. Caspian is woken up from dreamland and is rushed onto a horse by Dumbledor (lol) and then takes off into the woods with a horn. The other man and his soldiers chase after Caspian and end up in the woods. Caspian loses them for a minute and then runs into a talking badger and two dwarfs. He hears the soldiers coming and one dwarf takes off to distract the soldiers, while the other knocks Caspian in the head with a stick)_

**MEANWHILE, IN LONDON, ENGLAND, 1941...**

_"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"_

Came from the buggy that just stopped while a girl ran in front of it. "Oh I'm sorry!" she said, and then ran across the rest of the street, traveling bag in hand. "Watch where you're going!" the man yelled, before he continued down the street.

Meanwhile, another girl across the street was deep into reading the latest version of The Post. A nerdy boy then came up right next to her, putting his bag down for a minute, then he looked back up, and started to stare at the girl. She looked over for a second and eyed him, then looked back down at the magazine, clearly uninterested. He stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands until he looked at her uniform and recognized the school the girl must attend. "You go to St. Finbars?" he asked. The girl looked up and gave an small smile. "Yes, that's right" she said, looking back down at the magazine again. But the boy continued to talk. "I go to Henenhowes...across the road" the boy said, and the girl only nodded, and kept on reading. T

he boy wasn't getting the message she was sending to him. "I see you..." he continued, making the girl look up and turn to actually face him. Her expression on her face made her looked a little creeped out. The boy smiled as he noticed she was now paying attention. "...Sitting by yourself" he said, smiling more and waiting for some response by the girl. She looks down and away, trying to avoid what she knows is coming next. "Yes, well...I prefer to be left alone" she says, turning away from the boy and facing the street instead.

But the boy doesn't give up on this girl. "Me too" he says, smiling again at her back turned away from him, still trying to hold on to the conversation...and the girl. The girl rolls her eyes and makes a face that shows she is beginning to become irritated of the boy, and she seems to want him to be gone. But he STILL doesn't comprehend what she's doing. "What's your name?"he asks her, still trying to smile with hope. The girl hesitates, but then smiles and flashes the boy a smile and answers. "Phylis" she says, turning away with a sly grin on her face.

But then that grin turns to a frown when she hears her sister, Lucy yelling "Susan!" at her from across the street. Her plan was ruined now. She turns around and sees her running over, and the boy was now frowning as well. Susan turns and gives him a weak smile, and turns to face Lucy. "You better come quickly!" Lucy says, as she stops running and takes a tiny rest from running. Susan then puts the magazine back on the stand, grabs her traveling bag, and starts to run with Lucy. The boy still stands there, baffled.

The two sisters run across the street, into the London train station. All around them are voices of people screaming "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!". The sisters try and go down the crowded staircase full of onlooking students, all standing around and watching the fight. When the sisters finally see the scene of bedlam below, they see three boys fighting. Two of the boys pick up the one they are beating, and turning him to face the crowd. It is revealed that the boy getting beaten up was their brother, Peter. Lucy looks to Susan who only rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Peter is then thrust back into the fight, and it continues on. The crowd watches on and then another boy comes racing inside the station, passing along Susan and Lucy and running to join the fight. Lucy turns and manages to catch a look of the boys face, recognizing it as her brothers'. "Edmund!" she yells, seeing him charging into the battle to help Peter, and manages to tackle one of the rival boys to the ground. The spectators start shouting things for the fighters to do to each other, and it had now become a two-on-four fight. Peter is kicked in the chest and lands near the train tracks while Edmund jumps on another boy's back.

There is more shouting until a whistle can be heard from down the tunnel, with two soldiers running towards the fight. Everyone on the stairs start to run towards the exit, and Lucy's frightened face can be seen. The soldiers help all of the boys up, and start pulling them apart and off each other. "Act your age!" one of the soldiers yell out, releasing Peter and Edmund, and then storm off. Susan looks down at them for a moment, then turns and starts to exit the stairs with Lucy.

Now the Pevensie siblings are all sitting down on a bench inside the station, traveling bags right next to them, and everyone is now more calmed down. There was a girl on a bench next to all the siblings, her eyes hidden by big, black nerd glasses, curly blonde hair, and a red beret, while the rest of her face and mind were set down on her sketchbook, drawing pencil in her right hand. She had seen the whole fight from that vantage point, and was drawing out what the final scene was. She was outlining the muscles and adding details to the faces of the sibling duo next to her. She continued to glance over, with her eyes a little filled with worry, but focus on her drawing.

Lucy then started to rub Peter's arm, and was able to catch the blonde haired girl looking at them. The blonde girl noticed she was being watched by the youngest of the siblings, and gave her a small wave and shy smile. Lucy shyly smiles back, and when Edmund sits down right next to him, the girl then turns away and looks back down at her drawing, crossing her left leg over her right for a more comfortable position. Edmund sighs and turns to face Peter. "Your welcome" he says sarcastically, turning his gaze away from Peter. The girl looks over again and what seems to be more family drama brewing. But this time she is more careful in trying to avoid the angry sibling's eyes. Peter turns to his brother, giving him a bogus look. "I had it sorted" he said, getting up from the bench and walking over to the tracks, putting distance between them. "What was it this time?" Susan asks, as her brother stops in place. She then folds her arms.

The blonde haired girl looks over to the blonde haired boy who is by the tracks, also waiting to hear his reason; intrigued. He turned to face them, and then gave them a simple answer. "He bumped me" he said, turning around and having his back face his siblings again. Lucy jumped in. "So you hit him?" she asked, with a sudden pang of fear and worry in her voice. The blonde haired girl then turned to the boy again for his next answer. He turned around again. "No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize, _that_ was when I hit him" he said, his eyes full of honesty and _some_ innocence. The blonde haired girl could tell he was telling the truth about what started the action. Susan got tense and Lucy and the blonde haired girl looks to her. "Is it really that hard to walk away?" she says, looking towards Peter. Lucy looks down, her hat now covering some of her face. The blonde haired girl continues to watch the siblings, like a person watching a family drama-filled soap opera on the television.

Peter then got tense, turning and glaring at Susan. "I shouldn't have to!" he yelled, and now all of his siblings, and the blonde haired girl are watching him very closely. "I mean, don't you ever get tired being treated like a kid?" he asks, turning very serious. Edmund then starts to try and speak up, and the blonde haired girl's attention turns toward him now. "Um, but we _are_ kids" he says to his brother, stating the oblivious. Peter frowns and looks away yet again. "Well I wasn't _always_..." he says, his backed once again turned from them all. The blonde haired girl then made a very puzzled expression. What did he mean by "always"? Confused, she continued to watch.

The siblings all eyed each other once more, and then Peter turned around, sighing deeply. "It's been a year...how long does he expect us to wait?" he asks, walking to the bench and then sitting down next to his siblings on the bench. Susan turns to face Peter. "I think it's time we excepted that we live here" she says, trying to sound realistically. The blonde haired girl's expression was now more puzzled and confused. Did they live somewhere else? Who were they waiting for? What happened one year ago? All of these questions buzzed along inside her head. Susan continued, while crossing her arms. "There's no use in pretending any different" she said, her siblings all looking down, saddened by her words.

Susan then looks down the tracks and sees Mr. Not-Getting-The-Message boy, heading right for them. "Oh no" she says, turning to face her siblings. "Pretend like you're talking to me" she says, with Edmund rapidly jumping in. "We _are _talking to you" he says, stating the oblivious once again. Susan sighs and rolls her eyes at Edmund.

The blonde haired girl looks down the track and sees what Susan must be panicking about. She smiles and turns to face the siblings, putting her pencils in her bag and her sketchbook on her lap, and aiming her glance and voice at Susan. "Oh don't worry about Norman" she says loudly, attracting Susan's attention and gaze. The other siblings turn to face her. The blonde haired girl stands up, side bag on and her sketchbook in hand. She then proceeds to walk over to the Pevensies, and looking ahead at 'Norman' coming towards them. She stops right in front of Edmund, and then smiles and looks back at Susan. "He will back off and get the message soon enough" she says, while the others continue to look at her.

Susan gives the girl a sly smile. "And how do you know?" she asks, giving the girl an intrigued face. The girl made a small laugh. "I know because he used to chase me around like what he's doing to you" she said, looking back up at Norman coming even more closer to them all. "And soon enough, he got my message and gave up on me" she said, now shrugging her shoulders and giggling. Susan smiled at this piece of hope from this girl. The girl then stopped and her eyes widened. She started to blush. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Alexandria Demour" she said, giving them all a small wave, and then fixing a strand of her hair that was in front of her face. "But please, call me Alexa" she said, and then flashed them all a smile. They all started to smile back, with Lucy's being the brightest of them all.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie" she said, jumping up from her seat and shaking Alexa's hand. Alexa smiled down at Lucy. "Well it's very nice to meet you Lucy!" she said, making a small giggle. Edmund shot up next. "I'm Edmund Pevensie" he said, also shaking Alexa's hand. Alexa nodded at him, repeating her words once again. "It's a pleasure to meet you Edmund" she said, giving him a smile as well. Then came the final two siblings, with Susan coming over first. "My name is Susan Pevensie" she said, shaking Alexa's other hand and giving her a okay smile. Alexa smiled back and shook back. "Nice to meet you Susan, glad to know another face at St. Finbars this year" she said, flashing her a friendly, more radiant smile. Susan also smiled back, at the sight of a new friend among the other students. And then came Peter, cutting around Susan to get to Alexa. "I'm Peter Pevensie" he said, and he shook Alexa's hand as well. Alexa shyly smiled, and shook back. "A pleasure to meet you too, Peter" she said, as she felt a small blush come over her cheeks.

When the introductions were over, they all were standing and talking to each other. The Pevensies learned that Alexa was currently fifteen years old, and originally from Paris, France. She had just moved to London over the summer with her family. She joked and said the language was a barrier in the beginning months, learning wise, but she was able to learn very quickly. Lucy then noticed Alexa's sketchbook. "Do you like to draw?" she asked, her little eyes filled with wonder. Alexa gave her a surprised smile. "Yes Lucy, I absolutely love to draw, would you like to take a peek?" she asked, transferring her sketchbook into Lucy's hands. She flipped it open immediately, and started to flip the pages, scanning every single picture inside.

Lucy's eyes and page flipping stopped when she came across the picture Alexa had been sketching during the fight. She looked up to her, and Alexa put her finger over her lips, signaling Lucy to keep quiet about the picture. Lucy nodded, and backtracked a few pages. She then smiled and breathed a small sigh of relief, looking back up to the others.

While they continued to talk, Lucy suddenly dropped the sketchbook and jumped a little forward. "Ow!" she yelped, making everyone turn around to see what was the matter. Susan rolled her eyes. "Quiet, Lu" she said, trying to not attract any more attention to the siblings. They had quite enough of that for one day. But Lucy rejected, "Something pinched me!" she said, pointing back to where she had been standing. The siblings looked around, puzzled by her claim. Alexa quickly bent over and picked up her sketchbook, placing it back into her bag. Peter was the next to jump a little, and he turned to Edmund. "Hey, stop pulling!" he yelled, and then Edmund got up, "I'm not touching you!" he yelled back at Peter. Alexa then felt a pinch, and also jumped forward. "Owch!" she quietly squeaked. Susan then moved forward, having not received a poke or pinch.

The inside of the station then started to become windy, and papers started to fly around. A red train came buzzing fast along the tracks.

Alexa and the others kept looking all around them. Susan was now irritated at the nonsense,"Would you all just...what is that?" she said, now starting to take notice at the bizarre happenings forming around them. Lucy smiled and looked at them, "It feels like magic!" she said excitedly. Alexa made another even more puzzled face. "Magic?" she yelled, the wind now overpowering their voices. Susan turned and looked down at the line composed of Peter, Edmund, and Alexa. "Quick, everyone hold hands" she said, bracing for whatever was coming with this wind. Edmund quickly grabbed Alexa's hand instinctively, but yet he refused to hold on to Peter's hand. "I'm not holding your hand!" he yelled, but Peter grabbed Edmund's hand anyway. Lucy's hat was whipped off her head, and so was Alexa's beret and glasses. As they all stared around in amazement, the wind started to pull the station apart right in front of their eyes! Posters crumbled, tiles and bricks fumbled, and the wall was pushed and cracked open! They all kept on turning their heads, and the train kept on buzzing by them. Through the glass of the train windows however, they could see across the tunnel.

The bricks were soon replaced in a second with blue sky, ocean waves and small islands. The siblings eyes opened widely, as well as Alexa's. And then the train whizzed past them all and was gone, and so was the station. They were now inside a cave, with the light from the outside filtering in. All still holding hands, they started to walk outside the cave, and into the sunshine and the sandy shore before them. Then they all let go, the Pevensies and Alexa coming into another world. Their eyes continued to dart around, and then smiles appeared on their faces, even Alexa had a huge smile on her face. they looked ahead at what was before them, they heard the crashing of the waves and the sound of the seagulls crying above, and they felt the sun dance across their skin.

Alexa's eyes were still full of wonder. "Where is this beautiful place?" she said, walking a bit forward ahead of the Pevensies to take the entire scene in. She then turned and looked at them, seeing their smiles as well. It seemed as though they recognized where they were. Lucy then turned to face her siblings, who all looked down to her. Lucy then turned and looked at Alexa. Lucy's grin was one of joy and fun, and she quickly went and pulled Alexa back over to the group.

Susan and Alexa locked eyes with Lucy, and with a single nod, the girls all started to run to the ocean, smiling and giggling. The boys looked at each other and started to follow, also laughing and smiling while running. They all then started to take off their coats and their socks and shoes, and Edmund and Alexa but down their bags. They then all raced to the water, splashing each other with the waves, with more laughter and smiles among them. They all ripped off their ties and continued to splash each other, falling into the water and then getting back up again. They were all having a wonderful time, there. Alexa splashed Susan while Lucy was splashed by Peter, who was then splashed by Edmund. Alexa splashed Edmund who laughed, but then instead of splashing Alexa back, his gaze was looking upward.

The Susan froze, and turned to face him. "Ed?" "Edmund?" Susan called out to him, while Peter and Lucy continued to splash each other. Alexa then also froze, her smile faded slightly as she saw Edmund's smile was completely gone, and was replaced with a worried and confused facial expression. Peter soon stopped, his smile also fading and he turned to face Edmund. Edmund continued to stare upward. "What is it?" Peter asked, with worry in his voice. Edmund turned and looked at Peter. "Where do you suppose we are?" he asked. Alexa joined in, "I was wondering the same thing!" she said, giving off a small giggle.

Peter then made a sarcastic smile at Edmund, "Where do you think?" he asked, smiling again. Edmund shrugged. "Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia..." he said, causing the other siblings and Alexa to look upward at the cliffs above them as they still waded in the water. "Narnia?" Alexa asked, with wonder and confusion in her voice."Is this place called 'Narnia'?" she asked again, looking and smiling all around at everything around her. She then turned back around, her smile starting to fade, looking at the Pevensies for an answer.

The others turned to face her. Lucy, with a very confused expression then looked at Peter. "How did Alexa come with us?" she asked her brother, who was also very confused at the current situation. Susan and Edmund soon looked at Peter too. And then Peter looked at Alexa, and Alexa looked at Peter, eyes full of more confusion and a need for answers. They were both confused, along with the others. Peter tilted his head slightly, "I'm not sure, Lu" he said, his eyes still locked on Alexa.

* * *

**Please rate and review this story, I would love feedback before I write the next chapter. And if you liked the story, then please favorite it. But now, here comes some fun, random notes for the end of Chapter One. **

I still have NO CLUE who I'm going to pair Alexa with, I'm deciding between Edmund, Peter or Caspian. I did my homework, and read that in this movie/book, Edmund is 13, Peter is 15, and Caspian is...well I'm not sure about HIS age. But I think it's very funny that they are supposed to be these ages. I'm sorry Disney, but I refuse to believe that Edmund is supposed to be 13, or that Peter is supposed to be 15. So it's a good thing you did not mention how old they were in this movie.

ALTHOUGH, I gave my character's age away to be 15, just for kicks. This chapter was specifically written in third person omniscient, but some of the other chapters might be first or second person in the future of this story. But againagainagain, I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK. But for now, I'll just sit here and brainstorm and watch more of Prince Caspian on youtube and think of what will happen next or about if I might change the story and add an alternate time line and make it be liked LOST, but then I'd be stealing J.' mojo.

_Until we meet again, my kings and queens..._


	2. Chapter Two: The Ruins and Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Chronicles of Narnia, that honor goes to C.S Lewis/Disney. I do however own my original character and alternated scenes/dialogue.**

This story takes place during the second movie/book, "Prince Caspian" and includes the addition of a new character into Narnia with the Pevensies. Some scene had to be alternated, including actions and dialogue, but it's only because of the new character, or how I didn't like how the scene was before in the movie.

I try to stay with the dialogue from the movie specifically, as I'm using it to write this story. Some things may be skipped to save time, because it is a long movie! But I hope you readers will enjoy this narrative story of "Prince Caspian", and please feel free to review and/or suggest that I edit/add anything to the story.

This time we enter into chapter two of the story (and in case you are watching the movie alongside this, we are currently in the first three minutes of part two) where the Pevensies and Alexa will figure out what has happened to Narnia in their absence, and they will tell Alexa about Narnia. I imagine Alexa acting like Susan, denying it completely at first, but then she will eventually learn to believe in Narnia and magic, and talking animals and blah. ALSO, any scene involving Caspian with the other creatures and/or the Telmarines, will get a brief summary/time skip, since it doesn't involve the Pevensies and Alexa yet.

**Please, no flaming but instead give the story creative/critic reviewing, I took a long while to write this chapter carefully and precise to go along with the movie and the new character.**

_And now, this is where the real story begins..._

* * *

Before the Pevensies and Alexa made their way through the ruins on the cliffs overlooking the sea, Alexa made them stop and let her sketch out the beautiful ocean and shore. Alexa said she was going to sketch as much of Narnia as she could, to make her own memories and then bring the book back home, to remember everything that happened. Susan thought it might not work however, but Alexa kept that sketchbook close at her side the whole way up the cliffs.

During the hike up, the Pevensies shared their tale of Narnia with Alexa. It all started when they were sent away during the Blitz to a mansion in the countryside, and inside the mansion was a magical wardrobe, that transported them into Narnia one year previous. Lucy was the first to go inside, and nobody believed her at first about the Land. The story then went on telling how Edmund was manipulated by the White Witch, who had kept Narnia in eternal winter until the Pevensies came. It then went on to talk about them and the beavers escaping the White Witch's wolves, Edmund being locked up inside the White Witch's castle, to the Pevensies meeting Aslan, then how Aslan was killed in order to save Edmund, but then how before the big battle against the White Witch, Aslan came back to life and the Narnians defeated the White Witch forever, and were crowned kings and queens, and then how they ruled for years until they went back through the wardrobe, young and could not go back to Narnia through the wardrobe again.

Alexa, had been listening inventively the whole time. At times, she would ask a question or to, like "How could beavers talk?" or "Trees can move?" or even "What happened to the White Witch? I mean, she was a witch after all, magical" and not all of those questions were answer able, but most of them were.

And it triggered memories for the Pevensies, memories that may have since been forgotten since they had returned to the real world. The Pevensies thought the funniest question Alexa had asked was their nicknames during their rule. She then laughed, and asked what her nickname would be. Lucy had come up with Alexa the Artistic, Edmund came up with Alexa the Nerd (She had a really strange knowledge on mythical creatures), Susan had come up with Alexa the Friend, and Peter thought of Alexa the Klutz (when they were going up the cliffs, Alexa kept on tripping and falling on Peter, which really bothered him).

But all of the laughs stopped, when they had made it to the ruins. Everyone was wandering around, looking for anything that might give away what happened to this place. Alexa chooses to stick close to Lucy, and while wandering around the pair start snacking on some apples. Alexa turns and looks to the left where she sees Peter on the remains of some stairs, looking confused. She then thought she had been staring for too long, as she felt her face get hot. Then she and Lucy came to the remains of what seemed to be a balcony. Beyond the trees, Lucy looks out sadly to the ocean. She then turns around, and faces Alexa, who had a giant chunk of apple in her mouth at the moment. "I wonder who lived here?" Lucy asked, causing Alexa to look up above at the tree tops, and the remaining pieces of stone. She then looked out to the ocean, and then she turned again to face Lucy. "I'm not sure, Lu" Alexa said, while chewing on the apple in her mouth. Lucy giggled, and Alexa coughed out some apple. "That's what I get for talking with my mouth full of apple, eh?" she said, giggling with Lucy.

Lucy smiled, and Susan started to come by them. But then Susan hit her foot on something hidden among the grass. She bent down, and picked up what looked like a golden chess piece of a centaur. Susan looked down at the trinket, then back at Lucy and Alexa. Susan had found the answer to Lucy's question, "I think we lived here" she said, as Alexa and Lucy started walking toward her, along with the boys. Edmund was the first to catch a glimpse of the golden object, in which his eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, that's mine, from my chess set!" he said, and then Peter followed. "Which chess set?" he asked, and Edmund rolled his eyes, "I didn't have a gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" he said, taking the piece from Susan. Alexa giggled, which caught Edmund's eye. She then put the apple down, and walked over to see the chess piece for herself. "I wish I had a golden chess set!" she said, with a smile on her face. She then studied the piece extensively, pointing out each detail.

After, they all kept on wandering around, and Lucy spotted something with her eye. "I can't be..." she said, as she started to running over, with Peter, Alexa, Edmund and Susan behind. When the made it to the top, they were on a platform, Lucy's smile still clearly visible. "Don't you see?" she said, as she started to grab everyone's hand and place them somewhere on the platform, except for Alexa, who stood and watched the placement. "See what?" Alexa and Peter said at the same time, Alexa giggling when it happened. Peter re-focused on Lucy as she made him stand in place. "Imagine walls..." she said, as she then guided Susan to her spot. "..And columns, over there" she said, as she moved on to put Edmund in his spot. Alexa, started to pace around, trying to see whatever Lucy was seeing.

Lucy finished setting up the scene "And imagine a glass roof!" she said, pointing ahead. Alexa then snapped her fingers and grabbed out her sketchbook, and started to sketch what was happening. When she looked up, she then knew what Lucy had seen. They all then looked around, trying to fit the pieces together.

Peter then looked up, the answer in his eyes, along with sadness. "It's Cair Paravel..." he said, as his siblings all started to envision what was before them.

They were standing in the ruins of Cair Paravel, their old home.

(_A bunch of horses are going across a long bridge, angry guy named Miraz is holding his son, while smiling at his wife. The horses come through a gate, the leader looking at Miraz with disappointed eyes. Miraz frowns and gives the baby to his wife, and leaves. He goes to the stables ans sees if the killed/captured Caspian, but instead under the cloth they reveal something else, something that Miraz cannot believe. Miraz goes to a meeting of the Knights of Narnia's table where everyone is sad over losing Caspian, except for Miraz in which they all catch on to. Miraz declares Caspian was abducted, by Narnians. Everyone thinks he is on drugs or is sleep-deprived, until the leader man brings one of the trolls from the beginning into the room, and everyone's mind is blown. Miraz then says they should kill all of the Narnians_)

Edmund is walking along the ruins again, when he stops and kneels on the ground, inspecting what looks like a rock. He then looks up, "Catapults?" he says, with everyone coming from behind. Peter makes a puzzled look, "What?" he says, looking at the rock for himself while Edmund looks up into the sky. Edmund then turns to face Peter, "This didn't just happen...Cair Paravel was attacked.." he says sadly and confused, as everyone starts to look around again. Alexa tilts her head, even more confused than everyone else. "Attacked? By who?" she asks, making all eyes turn. There is silence, and everyone shrugged it off. Petr and Edmund then recognize a hidden door, and they start to push it aside, while the girls watch, Alexa suddenly starting to feel excited.

After Peter and Edmund finished pushing the door, there was a wooden door. Alexa offered to kick it down, but her proposal was rejected when Peter and Edmund thought she wasn't tough enough to do it, and laughed. Alexa then got a little mad, and decided to prove herself. Lucy yelled "Heads up!" to the boys, who had only a few seconds to move, as Alexa started running towards the door, screaming and then in one cool, swift movement, she leaped into the air, moved her right leg forward, and kicked the door down, landing on her butt on the stone stairs inside. "Owchhhhhh!" was all the Pevensies heard, Lucy started inside to go and help Alexa get back on her feet. Meanwhile outside, Peter and Edmund had their eyes wide open, still in disbelief at what had just happened. Susan smirked and laughed at them. Edmund then whispered into Peter's ear, "I have to learn how to do that!" he said, excitement in his voice. Peter turned and messed with his hair, and the three moved closer to the door.

Lucy and Alexa wandered out of the passageway, Alexa's head still spinning from her action. As they all looked inside, they saw there was barely any sunlight, so Peter started to make a torch, until Edmund had taken out a flashlight from his bag. Everyone laughed, except for Peter who had already ripped his shirt. "You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" he said, smiling jokingly at Edmund, while Peter shook his head. Down they all went into the secret passage, Edmund leading the way with his flashlight. They came down the stairs, they entered an elevated part of the room. There was some sunlight pouring inside the room, Lucy wandered near the edge and looked down. In the room below, were their chests from all those years ago! Lucy smiled, and the Pevensies and Alexa ran down the stairs, amazed their chests were still around.

Peter pushed some iron doors open, and they flooded into the room. "I can't believe it, it's all still here!" Peter exclaimed, his eyes moving all around the room. Lucy was the first to run to her chest, , and the others followed one by one, and started to open up their chests. Lucy pulled a dress out of her chest "I was so tall!" she said, comparing the dress to her size now. Susan smiled, "You were older then" she said, giggling. Edmund jumped in "As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger" he said, while wearing a metal hat that was coming of his head. Peter and Alexa stayed back, Peter looking around and eventually finding something on the floor. Alexa came up next to him, looking over his shoulder. Peter blew off the dust, revealing a lion. Alexa's eyes widened, and she looked up at Peter,"That's Aslan, right?" she said while pointing at the artifact, and Peter turned to her, and nodded. "The Golden Lion?" Alexa continued, still staring at the artifact. Peter nodded again, and handed the artifact to Alexa, who held it as if she had a newborn baby in her arms.

Peter then looked across the room and eyed his own chest, and slowly started to head for it. He then heard Lucy's voice, "What is it?" she asked Susan, "My horn..I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back..." she said, as she continued looking around in her chest. Peter re-focused on his chest, looking at the statue of his older self behind it. He then opened the chest, and pulled out his sword.

He then found an inscription on the sword, "When Aslan bears his teeth, Winter meets it's death...", Lucy looked at him, sadness now all over her face, "When he shakes his mane, it shall be spring again..." she finished, and everyone's eyes were on her. She cleared her throat. "Everyone we knew...Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers...they're all gone..." she said, bringing a veil of misery to fall upon the room. Alexa put down the artifact, and wandered over to the Pevensies. She then put her arm around Lucy, looking around at Susan, Edmund, and Peter's faces. Peter looked down at his sword, then looked back at Lucy and Alexa.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on" he said, as they all just stared back at him.

They all then nodded, and decided to change clothes, since their uniforms were all wet. Since Alexa was not with them the last time they were in Narnia, she had to borrow one of Susan's dresses. When she came out, she was in a long blue dress, with somewhat puffy sleeves. She had on gray shoes, and her hair was still curly, but a little more poofy, with a small silver chain going all along her head, like a headband. "What do you think?" she asked them, twirling around once. "You look so pretty!" Lucy exclaimed, running over and holding part of the dress. Susan smiled "I didn't even remember I had that dress" she said, also coming over to look at it more. Peter smiled jokingly, "I offered for you to wear one of my outfits!" he said, laughing with Edmund joining in. The girls all turned around, Susan and Lucy scowling, but Alexa was smiling. "But then you wouldn't keep having your eyes on me" she said, winking while the other girls started to giggle. Peter darkened a little bit, for Alexa had made a good comeback, while Edmund punched his brother's shoulder a little bit. Peter told Edmund to quit it, and they all went towards the girls.

Also since Alexa wasn't with them the first time they had come to Narnia, she had no kind of weapon, unlike the others who received them from Father Christmas. Upon hearing this, Alexa's eyebrow shot up. "So wait...SANTA IS REAL?" she asked, waving her arms around and turning her head all around in the madness, like a crazy person. Lucy started laughing hysterically, and eventually Alexa stopped, hands in the air and looked at Lucy. "What? I was told he wasn't real!" she said, putting her hands on her hips, and turned away from Lucy, who was still laughing. But then Alexa turned her head back around, a smile starting to creep over her face. Suddenly, she broke into laughter. "Well, if I believe in Narnia I SHOULD now start to believe in Santa again!" she said, laughing hysterically with Lucy, until everybody joined in.

But now getting back to Alexa's weapon situation. Edmund asked if she had ever used any kind of weapon, and in response Alexa said she had been trained in fencing as a child, and had used a gun before (her father wanted to make sure she learned how, just in case...it was WWII after all!), but since there were no guns in Narnia, her fencing skills it would seem would only be able to help her the best. Edmund had a spare sword in his chest, so after the retrieval, he handed it over carefully to Alexa. She grabbed it quickly, and got her grasp on it fast. He then reviewed some basic skills, to which the whole time Alexa just stared at her nails. Edmund soon picked up on it. "Are you even listening?" he asked, sounding annoyed. Alexa turned around, "Yeah, I told you I had FENCING experience, duh!" she said, as she twirled the sword around, and went into combat mode. "Now, shall we duel?" she asked, pointing her sword at Edmund, whose annoyed frown had turned into a mischievous grin, "Oh it's on!" he said, also getting ready to go into combat mode.

"PLACE YOUR BETSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Peter started yelling out, asking to Susan and Lucy who would be the winner. Susan was betting Edmund, and so was Peter. But Lucy had stuck out, putting her chance on Alexa's skills. "Hey, she said she trained for years as a kid" she said, shrugging her shoulders and watching Alexa get ready for her move. Peter chuckled, "But Ed has had fifteen years of practice!" he said, cheering on his brother. Lucy pouted, and Alexa rolled her eyes. Finally, IT WAS TIME. The two assembled across from each other, with swords at the ready. Peter then counted to the number three, and they began. Alexa charged at Edmund, whipping her sword up and twirling it, and then coming down for a strike. But Edmund was quick with his reflexes, and blocked her strike easily. Their swords slashed together, the two now inches away from each other. Alexa spun around and tried to re-strike, but it was deflected away. Edmund started to grin, while Alexa started to get tough. She then gave him a sly smile. She pulled away her sword, and ran back a few feet. Edmund laughed, "Do you surrender?" he asked, turning to Peter who was softly nodding and chuckling with Edmund. But that just made Alexa mad...REALLY MAD. She turned around, her eyes flamed and full of anger and passion. She then started running again, and then instead of throwing the sword into the air and spinning it, her sword stayed at her side, as she jumped into the air and kicked Edmund right on his chest. Edmund fell over, and when he looked back up, Alexa's sword was near the edge of his chin.

She smiled, "Do you now surrender?" she asked, bending down a bit to hear him say the words himself. He made a pouting face, "Yes, I surrender to you" he said, as Alexa helped him back up. He then started over to Peter, who had his arms crossed and turned the other way. He was frowning, "I can't believe you lost to a girl, Ed!" he yelled, which caused Edmund to start up again. "How was I supposed to know she was going to make a kick like that?" he said, waving his arms around. Edmund then crossed his arms and turned away from Peter. "In a normal fight, that would never happen, NEVER" he said, mumbling. Alexa giggled and put her arm around Edmund. "Come on mate, don't get too mad that you were beaten by a girl" she said, walking away slowly. Edmund looked up, and nodded, "This time you won..." he started, but was then cut of by Peter's hand covering his mouth. Edmund protested. But Peter just shushed him, "We don't need another fight for you to get your butt kicked, Ed" he said, as he took his hand of Edmund's mouth. Edmund nodded and decided to shut up.

"Now that Alexa has proved herself, can we please get going?" Peter declared, and the group turned and nodded to him. "Let's go" Susan said, and they charged off together, leaving the ruins of their old home behind.

(_Two Telmarine soldiers are rowing their boat down a river to drop and drown Trumpkin the dwarf. Trumpkin keeps staring at one of the soldier rowing the boat, making him really freaked out and nervous, because it's rude to stare, while the other soldier holding the crossbow tells him to chill out and ignore the dwarf. So the guy tries to look away, but is instead enlisted in a stare-off. Freaked out guy then decides it's time they dropped Trumpkin into the water right where they are, and after they pick him up and are ready to drop him, a red arrow pierces the boat's side_)

"DROP HIM!" Susan yells, while getting ready just in case to fire another arrow. The others soon gather around her, ready to fight. The two soldiers drop Trumpkin into the water, and grab their crossbows instead. Peter and Edmund dash for the water, just as one of the soldiers aim their crossbow. But Susan shots another arrow right into his chest, causing him to fall into the water, with the other soldier jumping in behind him, scared out of his mind and without a weapon. Peter dives into the water and successfully grabs Trumpkin, while Edmund takes the boat to the shore, while Peter drags Trumpkin also to the shoreline. It is a successful rescue. Lucy comes over by Trumpkin and frees his hands with her dagger, and Trumpkin takes the cloth off his mouth and spits some river water out, no longer being gagged and bound or drowning. Alexa and the Pevensies then gather around him, making sure he is alright.

Trumpkin makes an angry face, and throws the piece of cloth to the ground, turning to Susan, "DROP HIM?" Trumpkin yells, causing Susan and the others to look at each other in bewilderment. "THAT'S THE BEST YOU COULD COME UP WITH?" Trumpkin yelled again, and Susan interjected. "A simple 'Thank You' would be nice!" she says, before being interrupted by Trumpkin again. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" he yells, pointing over at where the soldiers were. Peter glares at the dwarf, "Maybe we should've let you drown" Peter says, causing both sides to decease. But then Lucy's curiosity breaks the silence, "Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" she asks, and Trumpkin takes a while to think up the explanation. He then sighs, and starts to dry off his hands, "Telmarines...it's what they do" he says, and then Edmund interrupts. "Telmarines? In Narnia?" he asks, turning to his siblings for any kind of answer. Trumpkin looks up at him, then says "Where have you been the last few hundred years?". "It's a long story actually..." Lucy starts, smiling.

Trumpkin looks up just as Alexa passes Peter his sword. Trumpkin looks at all of them, while the siblings all eye each other. Trumpkin frowns and sighs, "Oh you've got to be kidding me...You're it?" he asks them in disbelief, then continues, "You're the kings and queens of old?". Alexa raises her hand, "I'm not, I'm just nobody but a french fencer" she says, shrugging her shoulders and taking a few steps back, leaving the Pevensies the ones Trumpkin continues to scan. Peter steps forward, holding his hand out to the dwarf. "High King Peter, the Magnificent" he says, smiling. Alexa giggles, "The Magnificent?" she says, staring at Peter who was now glaring at her. Trumpkin gives off a small chuckle, "I'm with Miss little frenchie french over there" he says, making Alexa start to pout at him and Peter. Trumpkin hesitates to shake Peter's hand, and Susan interjects, "You probably could've let off the last part...". Trumpkin chuckles again, "Yeah, probably..." while Peter takes a step back.

He then takes out his sword, "Well you might be surprised" he says, as he holds his sword out further. Trumpkin shakes his head, "Oh you don't want to do that, boy..." he says, backing away a tiny bit. Peter smiles, "Oh not me..." he starts, turning to Edmund, "Him" he says, as Edmund nods and then takes out his own sword. Peter then nods, and gives his sword to Trumpkin, who takes it hesitantly, and almost drops it on the ground. AND I THEN BECAME A FIGHT TO THE DEATH. Haha no, but it was over in a matter of minutes, with Edmund as the victor and proving himself to be the higher swordsman. Alexa laughed, "Looks like you've redeemed yourself, your majesty!" she said, as she curtsied to him. Trumpkin keeled on the ground, looked down and then looked back up at the kings and queens before him. "Maybe that horn worked after all..." he wondered aloud. Susan shot a puzzled look, "What horn?" she asked Trumpkin, while the others just looked at each other, wondering the same thing.

* * *

**Please rate and review this story, I would love feedback for the next chapter. And if you liked the story, then please favorite it. But now, here comes some fun, random notes for the end of Chapter Two. **

Cayln was the first person to review this story! /dances. And it was awesome to have a little feedback while writing this chapter, I really appreciated it. My favorite part of this chapter was when Alexa kicked down the door like a ninja and when she had to fight Edmund, and kicked his butt. OH YEAH, GIRL POWER! Oh and if you haven't noticed, the side scenes are more for comic relief, since they are sooooooooooo boring. Well, the next chapter takes place when things really get moving, and the chapter starts with the comic relief section! Welcome to the soon-to-be chapter four of Sketching Narnia, kiddies.

_Until we meet again, my kings and queens..._


	3. Chapter Three: Being Lost and The Gorge

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Chronicles of Narnia, that honor goes to C.S Lewis/Disney. I do however own my original character and alternated scenes/dialogue.**

This story takes place during the second movie/book, "Prince Caspian" and includes the addition of a new character into Narnia with the Pevensies. Some scene had to be alternated, including actions and dialogue, but it's only because of the new character, or how I didn't like how the scene was before in the movie.

I try to stay with the dialogue from the movie specifically, as I'm using it to write this story. Some things may be skipped to save time, because it is a long movie! But I hope you readers will enjoy this narrative story of "Prince Caspian", and please feel free to review and/or suggest that I edit/add anything to the story.

This time we enter into chapter three of the story (and in case you are watching the movie alongside this, we are currently in second half of part three) where the Pevensies and Alexa have just saved Trumpkin from some Telmarine soldiers, Alexa sword fought with Edmund and ended up beating his ass, and Susan just asked about the horn that Trumpkin just mentioned, who finally accepted they were true kings and queens of old, except for 'Alexa the frenchie french fencing girl'. And the Caspian/Telmarine sections will be used from now on as comic relief, until they interact with out heroes.

**Alexa: WHAT WAS THAT STARR?**

**Starr: OH NOTHING, I SAID ALEJANDRO, DON'T CALL ME NAME NAME NAMEEEEEEE, BOY!**

**Alexa: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, NOW FOCUS ON THE STORY FOR ONCE!**

**Starr: /CRIES. OKAYYYYYY ;.;**

Eh, just pretend Alexa didn't just yell at me, k?

**Please, no flaming but instead give the story creative/critic reviewing, I took a long while to write this chapter carefully and precise to go along with the movie and the new character.**

_And now, this is where the real story begins..._

* * *

_(Caspian just opened his sexy eyes and has a huggggge headache from when the other dwarf hit him with that pan. There is a bandage over his forehead, and he has no clue where he is, and he can hear voices from the next room. He stares at the ceiling, admiring the ceiling decorations. The dwarf wants to kill Caspian, while the badger wants to keep him as a pet. They then ponder how the Telmarines might be treating Trumpkin now. Caspian then lunges and grabs a something from the fire pit, and knocks over the badger's soup. The dwarf tries to stab Caspian, but the badger threatens to sit on his head, and he steps down. Badger yells at Caspian, and Caspian wonders how they are not extinct, since they are Narnians. Caspian then reveals himself to be PRINCE CASPIAN, and Dwarfy and Badger are like, "wtf?" while Caspian starts to talk about his sad story about home. Dwarfy decides not to kill Caspian because his prince status saves him. Caspian starts to grab his articles, when the badger says he is supposed to save them, and he asks Caspian if he really knows what the horn is. MEANWHILE AT THE TELMARINE CASTLE, Dumbledor is walking around and sees Miraz in his office. Miraz shows him the arrow, and Dumbledor is amazed. Miraz thinks Dumbledor told Caspian about the horn and has him arrested for it unfairly. One of the members of the Narnian Round Table questions Miraz's man leader about everyone being arrested. Miraz then demands the bridge be completed soon, or they all would die. Miraz then tells his man to take troops to help finish the bridge, and then tells the council guy to go and learn about the old Narnian history)_

**MEANWHILE IN THE FORESTS OF NARINA, ON A RIVER...**

The Pevensies, Alexa and Trumpkin are now rowing on their stolen boat down a river along some cliffs. The mood is quiet. Everyone is looking up to the scenery, Alexa starts to sketch everything around them, adding another memory to her sketchbook next to the picture of the ruins. Meanwhile, Lucy's focus is mainly on the trees at the moment. "They're so still..." she says, looking upward and attracting Trumpkin's attention. He stares at Lucy and then looks up at the trees himself. "The trees...what do you expect?" he said, looking back down at the water, Edmund glares at the dwarf. Lucy tilts her head, "They used to dance.." she says, her eyes watching the trees again, in case they decided to move. Alexa smiled at Lucy, and then imagined the trees dancing with one another, like dancing in a ballroom. She giggled.

Trumpkin then looks down and sighs, "It wasn't long after you left, the Telmarines invaded" he said, causing the Pevensies and Alexa to grow serious, and look down at the news. Lucy shakes her head, "I can't believe Aslan would let all this happen..." she says, causing Trumpkin to look up, confused. "Aslan? Thought he abandoned us lot when you did" Trumpkin said, causing Lucy and the rest of the group to turn even sadder. Peter continues rowing the boat, "We didn't mean to leave here..." he says, looking down at the water like everyone else. Trumpkin scuffs, "Makes no difference now, does it?" he says, and Lucy turns her head down again, looking down at the water.

Peter interjects sternly, "Take us the the Narnians" he says, and he continues to row the boat down the river, everyone else remains silent and looking down in the water.

They soon row to shore, finally happy to get off the boat. Trumpkin ties the boat to shore, making sure it wouldn't float away. Lucy looks down the shoreline and sees a bear, and her face brightens up, as she walks toward it. Alexa turns her head and watches. "Hello there!" Lucy says cheerfully, causing the others' heads to turn towards her. The bear lingers, standing up on it's hind legs. "Don't worry, we're friends!" Lucy says, trying to calm down the bear, and wait for it to speak. But no words come from the bear's mouth, as he gets down on all four paws and growls. Trumpkin's face turns into alarm. "DON'T MOVE, YOUR MAJESTY!" He yells, causing Lucy to turn around while the bear starts to charge for her. Everyone yells at Lucy to run, while Peter tells Susan to shoot the bear with her arrow. Susan sets up and aims. Lucy starts to run away, and the bear starts to close in. Alexa starts yelling and praying that Lucy will make it unharmed. But then Lucy trips, falling down just as the bear towers over her, about to strike.

An arrow shoots the bear in the chest, killing it. It is then revealed it wasn't Susan who fired, but Trumpkin. Peter, Edmund and Alexa run toward Lucy, Peter sticking his sword out for if the bear popped back up again, and then he grabs Lucy and holds her close. Alexa goes on Lucy's other side, holding her hand. Susan and Trumpkin head for the rest of the group, Trumpkin going straight up to the bear and poking it with his bow, making sure it is dead. Lucy manages to speak, but her speech is mumbled and full of fear "Thanks..." she says to Trumpkin, who only nods. "He was wild..." Edmund says, confusion in his voice. Alexa turns to Edmund, "I thought the animals in Narnia were tame and able to speak?" she said, now looking at the dead animal in front of them. Peter also turns to Edmund, "I don't think he could talk at all..." he says, also eying the bear. Trumpkin answers the question himself, "Get treated like a dumb animal, that's what you become..." he says grimly, then turns to the rest of the group. Susan looks down, still feeling guilt about not shooting the bear herself. Trumpkin draws out his dagger, Lucy's eyes widen. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember..." he says, and he starts to cut up the bear. Lucy turns away, unable to watch. Alexa follows, turning completely around, still clutching Lucy's hand.

_(Caspian is wandering through the woods, alone. He then hears some rustling in the bushes, and sighs. He turns around to look for Dwarfy or the Badger, but they are not even in sight. They then come out from behind some tree trunks, like children playing the game 'hide and seek from the prince'. Badger suggests they wait for the old kings and queens before they go to the rest of the Narnians, but Caspian does not comply. Dwarfy follows him, and tells Caspian that Minotaurs are real, to Caspian's surprise. Caspian then asks if Centaurs are also real, in which the answer is also yes. And then Caspian asks about Aslan, which makes Badger and Dwarfy stop in their tracks. They ask Caspian how he knows so much about Narnians, in which he replies that Dumbledor told him stories about them. Badger smells humans lurking by, revealing Telmarine forces coming to kill Caspian for the second try. Arrows are fired from crossbows, and Badger is shot. Caspian goes back fro him, but is told to take the horn instead of Badger. But then, as Caspian is about to be shot, a unseen forces cuts down the Telmarines. Caspian uses this time to grab Badger and run, while the remaining Telmarines are slashed down. Badger is passed to Dwarfy, while Caspian prepares to take down the mysterious force. The mysterious force is revealed to be a sword-fighting mouse named Reepicheep, who is about to kill Caspian but is then stopped by Badger. The other Narnians assemble, having heard Caspian blew the horn)_

**MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER SECTION OF THE WOODS...**

The Pevensies, Alexa and Trumpkin have wandered into a section of woods that is surrounded by rocks. They must have been walking for hours, as everyone seems tired and irritated. "I don't remember this way.." Susan says to Peter, who was leading the way. Peter chuckles, "What's the matter girls?" he says, as he keeps pressing forward. Lucy pouts, Susan speaks again, "I wish he would just listen to what I have to say in the first place" she says, crossing her arms as they walk. Alexa giggles, "Don't we all wished men would listen to what we think?" she says, causing Lucy to also giggle and Susan to make a small smile as they walk on. Trumpkin and Edmund stop behind them. Trumpkin being the first to speak about the accusation,"Um, that's not patronizing at all, is it? he says, looking at Edmund who just shrugs and the two continue on with the others. Peter then finds himself at a dead end, for giants walls of rocks block every way. "I'm not lost" he says in a wimpy tone, not daring to admit yet that Susan was right. Trumpkin jumps off his rock and heads towards Peter. "No, you're not lost...you're just going the wrong way!" he says, causing Peter to turn around quickly.

Alexa whistles, "TENSIONNNNNNNNNN" she quietly yells out. Peter's turn, "We are looking for the river crossing here!". Trumpkin's turn, "But there is now crossing in these parts!" Peter's turn, "Sorry sir, but I believe you are mistaken!" he says, turning his back on Trumpkin and the others. The others look at each other and stay still, until Alexa finally moves and starts to follow right at Peter's side. The others soon follow her actions. The continue on going Peter's way, and soon enough they come to a river...but the river is currently before them, and thus they cannot go over it. Susan smirks and looks at Peter, raising her eyebrow. Peter tries to avoid her gaze, and Alexa puts her hand on his shoulder. Susan's turn, "Looks like I was right!" she says, looking down at the tiny river flowing below them. Peter looks at her for a second, then looks down, Peter's turn, "Oh shut up" he says. Edmund looks a Trumpkin, "Is there a way down there?" he asks. Trumpkin nods, "Yeah, falling down" he says, looking away from the scene ahead. Peter pouts, "We weren't lost..." we says, making everyone turn their heads. Trumpkin sighs, "There's a bigger river nearby, how do you feel about swimming across?" he asks, already leading the way away from the gorge.

Susan smiles, "It's better than walking!" she says, as she and Edmund start to follow. Peter and Alexa follow, and Lucy is left staring onto the next cliff on the other side.

"Aslan?" she asks, tilting her head in disbelief at her own claim. The others all turn around quickly, looking for Aslan themselves. Lucy's smile brightens with joy, "It's Aslan! He's right over...there.." she says, looking confused to the spot she was just pointing at a few minutes ago. The others see nothing, and now neither does Lucy. Alexa sighs, "Darn it! I wanted to see Aslan!" she says, and begins to pout. Trumpkin scuffs, "Do you see him now?" he asks, causing everyone's heads to turn towards him. Lucy backs down, "I'm not crazy, he was there, he wanted us to follow him!" she says, looking towards Trumpkin and Susan. Peter turns to face her, "I'm sure there's more lions out in this wood, just like that bear" he says in a calming voice. Lucy gives him a disgusted look, "I think I know Aslan when I see him!" she yells at Peter. Trumpkin sighs again, "Look, I'm not going to jump after a cliff and follow somebody who doesn't exist!" he says, looking away now at the path ahead of them. Edmund then turns to face Lucy. "The last time I didn't believe Lucy...I ended up...looking pretty stupid." he said, causing the others to remember what happened the last time, when Edmund had lied and said there was nothing in the wardrobe. Peter turns and looks again across the river, onto the next cliff. He then turns to Lucy again, "Why wouldn't I have seen him?" he asks her, and Lucy looks down, "Maybe you weren't really looking she says, and she looks across again, wishing that the magnificent lion where there now, again. Peter looks down again, and then looks into Lucy's eyes. "I'm sorry, Lu" he says, and he then follows Susan and Trumpkin as they proceed to walk forward.

Edmund and Alexa stay behind with Lucy, and they all look across the gorge one last time. Alexa looks down and sees that Lucy is sad and hurt by what has happened. She gives a worried smile, and she bends down and looks right into Lucy's eyes. "If it means any consolation, I believe you Lucy" she said in a calm, and soothing voice, and then gave Lucy a reassuring smile, and nodded. Lucy smiled a little, and the trio started to walk away, with Alexa holding Lucy's hand again.

_(Well now it's dark and the Narnian underground forces have taken Caspian, Badger and Dwarfy to their hideout. They all fight for a while about what they should do to overthrow the Telmarines. Caspian tells them all he is a prince, and how he can save them and unite them to take back Narnia. The Centaurs really like his plan so they pledge their swords to Caspian, who just made a really long but admiring speech. Badger warns them that the humans are coming soon, and Caspian tells them they need more weapons, troops and lazers if they wish to win the fight. And now the scene changes to where there is a wooden bridge currently being built over the river, and some guys are totally slaving the day to build it, thanks to Miraz McGrumpypants. There are a ton of soldiers and wood everywhere, like a disease. A giant machine is shown (I thought it was originally a catapult). And omgggg the Telmarines are cutting down trees and destroying the environment.)_

The Pevensies, Alexa and Trumpkin have just also made it to the river, as they see the Telmarines working on building the bridge to cross the river. They proceed to hide behind a giant pile of logs. Peter looks up past one of the logs, getting a better look ahead. He shakes his head, and the others start to peak their heads up. Trees are on fire, being cut down and only small chunks at a time are being built into the bridge. All of a sudden they hear a horse approaching, and duck behind the logs. It turns out to be Miraz and his general, checking upon the work. Susan and Peter look at each other, and then Susan sarcastically smirks, "Perhaps this wasn't the best way to go after all" she says, turning away as Peter looks up from the logs again. Miraz rides his horse forward, and Susan peaks her head up to look, surprise on her face. Peter has then seen enough, and turns away and heads away from the logs. Alexa is the first to follow, leaving because she is distressed and horrified at what they were doing to the beautiful Narnian landscape. The others soon start to follow Peter.

They then head back to the spot where Lucy first saw Aslan. She stares across the cliffs again, waiting for him to show up, her face is filled with sadness however. Alexa is standing right next to Lucy, also looking across to the other side of the cliffs, with a small smile of hope on her face. She momentarily looks down at Lucy, who is staring hard across, wanting her friend to come before them again, to prove herself. Alexa looks back up at the cliffs, while Peter starts to whistle to pass the time. "So, where did you say you saw Aslan again?" he asks, causing Lucy and Alexa to turn around suddenly. Susan and Peter look at Lucy, who scowls, "I wish you'd all stop acting like grow ups!" she said, continuing, "I don't think I saw him, I KNOW I had seen him!" she says, moving along to try and get a better vantage point, with Alexa following right behind her. Trumpkin sighs, "I...am a grown up.." he says, correcting what Lucy had forgotten to mention. Edmund looks at Trumpkin while saying this a emits a soft chuckle. Lucy then stops, and her eyes wander to the other side, she then starts to tap her foot. A cracking sound is softy heard by Alexa, who looks right at the ground below herself and Lucy. Lucy than snaps her fingers, pointing the to the spot, "It was..right..over.." and then the ground cracked right beneath them, pulling them down into the gorge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" is heard as Lucy and Alexa screamed from the shock. "LUCY!" Susan yells, "ALEXA!" Peter yells, and everyone then rushes to them, and they then look down at the missing piece of the cliff. They see Alexa and Lucy, unharmed. They are on top of each other, on a tiny ledge of the cliff, having not fallen into the river below. There is a sigh of relief from Susan and Peter and Edmund and Trumpkin. Lucy looks up and smiles, then points to the other side. "Here!" she says, as Alexa sighs and then laughs, while rubbing some dirt off her face, and she then checks Lucy. Lucy and Alexa then look down to the river that is separating the gorge, and the others also start to look down, the gears in their heads starting to shift.

They are then seen making their way down the narrow ledges of the cliffs that make a perfect path down the the gorge. Alexa doesn't trip as much the second time being on cliffs, only mis-stepping once or twice, put when she almost fell, Peter was right behind her to catch her quick enough before she fell. "Thank you" she says to him while look up, and Peter just gives gives her a small smile and nods. After the second time or two, he chuckles. "You have definitely earned the title, 'Alexa the Klutz' now!" he says, causing everyone in the group to laugh, even Alexa at her own fault. The finally make it to the bottom of the gorge, and Lucy's foot accidentally slips into the water, causing her balance to be thrown off. But like how Peter was able to catch Alexa, Trumpkin was right behind Lucy, and caught her waist, which allowed her to re-gain her balance. She nods at Trumpkin, who mimics, and they all continued onward. Lucy then looks upward to the cliffs, trying to figure out which on Aslan had been standing on. The sun gets into her eyes a bit, but then before they know it, it fades to night time.

The night time Narnian sky is filled with stars all around. Lucy gazes into the them, arms folded behind her head as a crackling fire shoots it's flames upward to the sky for more oxygen. Lucy continues to stare into the night sky, and everyone else is asleep. Edmund is sleeping on his side, Peter on his back, Alexa on her stomach, and Susan is also on her side. Susan then turns to face Lucy, "Lucy, are you awake?" she whispers. Lucy makes a soft noise, and Susan shifts her position. "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" she asks, waiting for his sister's response. Lucy continues to look into the sky, but then turns on her side to look at Susan, with a puzzled look on her face. She tilts her head, "You believe me, don't you?" she asks her sister, looking for the truth inside her eyes. Susan turns away for a second, and gives Lucy a small smile, "Well we made it across the gorge..." she says, while shrugging he shoulders. Lucy looks down, then gives Susan a weary, confused smile, "I don't know..." she says, and turns way for a moment. Susan stares at her, waiting for Lucy's answer. "Maybe you didn't want to see him" she says, causing Trumpkin's eyes to open, showing he is still awake and has been listening to their conversation. But soon enough, his eyes flutter and he actually goes to sleep. Susan gives a weary smile, and the sisters exchange glances again.

Susan then starts to relax on her back, and folds her arms behind her head, mimicking Lucy's old position. She breathes a deep sigh, "I finally got used to the idea of being in England..." she says, trailing off. Lucy looks down at her sadly, sensing Susan's disbelief of Narnia in her voice. "But you are here, aren't you?" she says, causing Susan's head to turn sharply. She finally answers after a few more moments of silence, "While it lasts, I'm here" she says, and then starts to make her eyes flutter, as she turns over and starts to fall asleep. Lucy then returns to her old position, this time on her back with her arms folded over her chest, and she and Susan stare into the skies, waiting for sleep and dreams to flood into their heads. The girls' eyes soon start to flutter, and then they shut completely.

The scene flashes to morning, and the fire has now burned itself out, and everyone's sleeping position has changed. The soft sound of a Lion is heard, causing Lucy's eyes to open suddenly. She then slowly starts to get up, searching for the direction the noise had come from. She then looks at her other siblings, seeing that none of them had moved either, not even Alexa or Trumpkin. Another Lion noise is heard, causing Lucy's head to spin. She then gets up, and wanders from the sleeping site to trace the noises she was hearing before. She takes one look back, and then walks off into the more dense forest.

Sunlight is flooding through every exposed nook and cranny of the twisted tree branches. Lucy continues to wander around, looking for Aslan. She then comes by a path of trees, and there is a small gust of wind. Some pink petals are blown with the wind, and start to twist and swerve and then come alive, forming figures right in front of Lucy's eyes. There is a giggle heard, and Lucy smiles brightly at the sight of the petals forming a figure of a little girl. The petals soon break away into the sunlight, and Lucy continues to wander on. There is another gust of wind, blowing some more pink petals and causing them to also swim and float in the sky, also changing into another figure. Lucy follows, and then one of the petal figures stop in front of her, ushering with her hand for Lucy to turn around. The trees suddenly come to life, and create a arched pathway for Lucy. Lucy starts to walk in, and starts to hear her name being whispered softly. She hears her voice being called again, and rushes to find the source.

She then scurries up a tiny hill, and comes out from beyond a tree. She looks past it, looking for who was calling her name. Instantly, her eyes widen and so does her smile. "Aslan!" she softy cheers, and starts to trot over to see her friend. And sure enough, Aslan was there, waiting for her while standing on a rock, looking magnificent. Lucy runs up and hugs Aslan, and he brushes into her, and chuckles. Lucy strokes his mane, "I've missed you so much.." she says, and then pulls away, and looks Aslan in the face. His big and wise eyes stare into hers. Lucy smiles, "You've grown!" she says, scanning the golden lion. "Every year you grow, so shall I" he says, smiling at Lucy. But then Lucy's smile starts to fade, as she becomes burdened. She looks at Aslan with a confused and saddened look on her face. "Where have you been? Why haven't you come to help us?" she says, shaking her head and wanting to hear Aslan's answer. Aslan sighs and looks into Lucy's eyes, full of honesty and knowledge.

"Things do not happen the same way twice, dear one" he says, leaving Lucy to stare into his eyes, trying to figure out how to fit the pieces together. Then, a twig snaps, and they both shoots their heads to the source of the noise.

* * *

**Please rate and review this story, I would love feedback for the next chapter. And if you liked the story, then please favorite it. But now, here comes some fun, random notes for the end of Chapter Three. **

I personally thought writing this chapter was boring, I mean my gosh, I just want Caspian to show up already! I like making fun of Miraz more than him, plus Ben Barnes is H-O-T. And his accent, OH MY ASLAN. Haha anyway, ignoring my fan-girl moment, Cayln (spelled it right this time) reviewed the second chapter for me, like she did with the first. I know I have to lay off the girl power, I don't want to turn Alexa into a mary-sue. But oh my alsannnnnn my thoughts are drifting and bouncing off and now I'm thinking of the ending of this fic and then some follow up ones. THANK ASLAN that Caspian comes right in the first few paragraphs of the next chapter. I think I'm going to re-edit the introduction scene, to make it more funny. We had so much comic relief in this chapter! I think that big Narnian meeting was one of the most boring scenes of the movie, in my opinion. But I really liked Lucy's dream sequence. I still cannot believe that LIAM NEASON does the voice of Aslan. But then again, he is totally worthy enough to do it, LOOK AT CLASH OF THE TITANS. He played a god, Zeus. And that gets you RESPECT when you play other roles, seriously.

_Until we meet again, my kings and queens..._


	4. Chapter Four: Caspian, Towers, and Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Chronicles of Narnia, that honor goes to C.S Lewis/Disney. I do however own my original character and alternated scenes/dialogue.**

This story takes place during the second movie/book, "Prince Caspian" and includes the addition of a new character into Narnia with the Pevensies. Some scene had to be alternated, including actions and dialogue, but it's only because of the new character, or how I didn't like how the scene was before in the movie.

I try to stay with the dialogue from the movie specifically, as I'm using it to write this story. Some things may be skipped to save time, because it is a long movie! But I hope you readers will enjoy this narrative story of "Prince Caspian", and please feel free to review and/or suggest that I edit/add anything to the story.

CHAPTER FOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! And the moment you've all been waiting for...CASPIAN! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. I have been waiting days to write this one, and I'm so happy! I've worked out and kinked the brief sword fight scene (OH YES) and now I'm ready to goooooooooo! Also, I like saying "OH MY ASLAN" all the time now, even when it makes people turn heads and go, "WTF was that?" and then I deny I even said anything. /shrugs, oh well, I can only be my true dorky self on here with you. SO NOW HERE WE CASPIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN /likes. **WARNING,** towards the ending of the chapter, down at the side notes, **THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER FIVE**, so please if you don't want hints/spoilers, **then don't read the side notes**, just go and review and rate. Also randomly, I can't stop hearing Caspian's accent in this film (**WAY TO GO BEN BARNES ;D**) it's sounds so sexy. Peter's accent is pretty good too, **I'm a sucker for Brits. **And also**, randomly, this is the LONGEST chapter, so you've been warned.  
**

**Please, no flaming but instead give the story creative/critic reviewing, I took a long while to write this chapter carefully and precise to go along with the movie and the new character.**

_And now, this is where the real story begins..._

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a twig breaking. She was not with Aslan, but she was instead back at the camp. She looked across and could still see Susan sleeping, all the more truth that she had been dreaming about seeing Aslan in the woods. She sighed, and then turned over. She started to slowly get up, hearing the sounds of the birds cheeping, signaling dawn had come. Lucy then got up and looked at Susan, "Susan, wake up!" she said, as Susan turned over and acknowledged for a second, before mumbling something and then going back to sleep. Alexa tossed, and her eyes eventually fluttered open gingerly. She then turned over and looked at Lucy, who had no clue she was even awake. Lucy heard another twig snap, which jolted Alexa to be even more awake. She turned to Peter, still asleep, and then turned to Trumpkin, also still asleep. She sighed, and then turned over to see Lucy standing up and walking away. "Where is she going?" she wondered, as she stretched quickly and then got up, picking up her sword as she started to walk.

She stepped past Trumpkin, and bent down by Peter. She then poked his head about ten times, until he came to. His eyes fluttered open slowly, looking up at Alexa's eyes. He then came right up like a zombie who just came bursting out of the ground, and he hit her head a little bit. "Owwww Peter!" she said, rubbing her forehead. Peter made a worried, yet embarrassed look, as he rubbed his forehead, still throbbing from the collision. "Oh Sorry Alexa...but why were you poking my head?" he asked, rubbing the spot on his head that Alexa had poked. Alexa shook her head for a moment, and then turned to the direction Lucy had gone. "I had to wake you up because I saw Lucy wandering around" she said, pointing off into the direction she saw Lucy go. Peter's eyes widened, and he got up super fast, grabbed his own sword, and he and Alexa started to run off in pursuit of Lucy. While they were speed-walking, Alexa heard Peter yawn. "You still seem very tired, did you sleep okay?" she asked, with concern in her voice. Peter turned to her, seeing her worried, and shrugged it off. "I slept fine, I just didn't think I'd be up and looking for my sister already" he said, passing Alexa a little bit, looking anxious. She quickly caught up with him.

Alexa was the first to spot Lucy, just going around a corner. She walked ahead of Peter, but when she turned the corner, a hand was over her mouth. She turned around and saw Peter, and tried to silently protest. He then took his hand off her mouth. Alexa let out a tiny growl, and gave him an angered and confused look. "Why did you do that, Lucy was so close to me!" she said, crossing her arms. Peter then pointed around the corner, and Alexa's eyes widened. There was a minotaur walking along the next set of trees. Alexa then turned to Peter and nodded, and they both slowly got up.

Alexa let Peter go ahead of her a little bit, enough for him to cover Lucy's mouth and also warn her of the creature. He then passed Lucy and released his hand, and then drew out his sword. Alexa did the same thing, passing Lucy and giving her a weary smile, nodded, and then caught up with Peter, being right next to him. Peter then moved his sword up a bit, ready to attack the minotaur. Alexa, being alert, felt something creeping behind her, and turned just in time as another blade crossed paths with hers, deflecting it away from it's original target, Peter. She deflected it quickly, giving enough time for Peter to turn around and break through both of the swords. Peter then engaged in a sword fight, with Alexa jumping in at intervals. Peter then got his sword stuck in a tree, and then the man kicked him down, and before being hit by the other man's sword, Alexa deflected it quickly, their swords crossing once again.

Alexa looked up into the man's eyes, and her expression grew softer. His eyes revealed passion, bravery, offense and the tiniest speck of chivalry. They were the darkest brown she had ever seen, and she kept finding herself lost inside of them. And the boy looked into her eyes, seeing courageousness, defense, confusion and passion. Her eyes were the lightest hazel he had ever seen, and he could have sworn there was a mix of dark brown or even amber inside of them. Their eyes remained locked for a long time, still alert, still ready for the slightest adjustment of a sword or stance at any time. But they just couldn't bring themselves to fight against one another. Alexa then analyzed his fighting stance, knowing she could knock him down easily, but then she looked back at his face, his eyes still overpowering her mind. The boy looked at her handle on her sword, knowing he could easily knock it right out of her little hands, but then he looked at her face_, _her soft eyes and pale lips and found himself unable to even move.

But then, both of their eyes changed, both full of fury and fiery passion, as Alexa moved aside swiftly and slid Peter her sword, allowing him to come in for the attack. Peter had Alexa's sword's tip pointing at the boy's face, until Lucy cried out, "NO, STOPPPPP!" and all three of them froze still. Peter and Alexa looked all around them, the rest of the Narnians making themselves been seen. Alexa was in awe, and so was Peter. She then looked at the mysterious boy, who then turned to her, and then he managed to pull out Peter's sword from the tree, and started to point it at him. Alexa, finding herself weaponless, stepped closely next to Peter, and he mouth dropped as she saw the number of magical creatures increase beyond her imagination. "I never thought there would be so many..." she said, losing the words to define what she was seeing. Peter slowly nodded at her words, as the rest of the Narnians poured out of their forest hiding place.

Peter then turned around and saw the boy's blade in front of his face, and lowered Alexa's blade in order to try and figure out what was going on. Alexa also turned around and looked at the boy. "Prince Caspian?" Peter asked, as the boy acknowledged his name. His lip then started to bleed, but he nodded his head at Peter, "Yes, and you are you?" he asked, still holding the sword firmly. "PETER, ALEXA!" Susan yelled, as she, Edmund and Trumpkin entered the scene, gathering by Lucy. Peter, Alexa, and Caspian's heads all turned toward Susan. Caspian looked down at Peter's sword in his hands, and noticed the engraving on it. He then looked right at Peter, "High King Peter..." he said, Peter nodding the acknowledgment, "Yes, I believe you called?" he said sarcastically, and then Alexa put her hands on her hips. Oh, introductions. Caspian's eyes jumped from Alexa to Peter, and then he managed to speak again. "Yes well...I thought you'd be older..." he said, scanning Peter up and down. Peter then looked down at Caspian, and turned his head towards Alexa, "Whatever you like, we can come back in a couple of years..." he said, before Caspian interrupted him, "No, that's all right..." he said, and then continued, "It's just that...you're not what I expected" he said, scanning the entire group now, carefully scanning Alexa, then Edmund, then Lucy, and then his eyes stopped on Susan, his eyes locking on hers. Alexa noticed this and gave a sly smile. Peter noticed this too, a little concerned and weirded out. Nobody ever looked at his sister like _that. _Susan gave a small, flattered smile and then looked down, Caspian made a slight nod. Edmund interrupts, "Neither are you..." he said, as a minotaur growled, and Edmund backed off a little. Badger smiles (if they can smile) "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes" he says, as Dwarfy looks at Trumpkin, and then Reepicheep jumps out from the bushes, "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege" he says, bowing to Peter, who smiles. "Our hearts and swords are at your service" he says, and Peter nods, and then so does Alexa.

Lucy then whispers to Susan "Oh my gosh he's so cute!" in which Reepicheep sharply turns around, drawing out his sword, "WHO SAID THAT?" he said, slashing his sword in the air. Alexa crossed her hands in front of herself, and Reepicheep then turned to Lucy and Susan. Lucy steps forward, apologizing, "Sorry...". Reepicheep puts his sword down a little bit, "Oh, your majesty...with the greatest respect," he says, bowing before he continues, "I do believe 'courageous', 'courteous' or 'chivalrous' might more be fit for a knight of Narnia" he said, drawing his sword away and turning to Peter. "Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade" Peter says, looking down at Reepicheep, who smiles proudly. "Yes indeed, and I have recently put it to good use in securing weapons for your army, sire" he said, standing proudly. Peter nods and turns to Caspian, "Good, because we are going to need every sword we can get..." he says, giving him a piercing look. Alexa puts her hand on his shoulder, and Peter looks down at her, and backs of and turns a little less tense, she then nods, and they turn to Caspian again. "Well then, you'll probably want yours back" he says, passing Peter's sword to Peter, who takes it quickly and forcefully, then puts it away and gives Caspian another look. Then Peter gives Alexa's sword back to Alexa, who puts it away, taking her time to do so. They then all join the much larger group of Narnians, and proceed through the forest.

(_Meanwhile back at the bridge...Miraz asks how many weapons the Narnians took, and sees a message from Caspian about the woods. Miraz asks how many men were killed during the attack, at first his general lies, but then when he is slapped in the face, he tells the truth. Miraz leaves and tells them to hurry up and be done with the bridge soon, orders more troops, and says Caspian is now longer the victim, but the instigator_)

While they are traveling in a group, Alexa walks beside Caspian, who she immediately notices his lip was still bleeding from when Peter had punched him in the face. His _handsome_ face. "Oh, I think your lip is bleeding" she says as she takes out a little tissue from her pocket, and wipes the blood away from his lips. Caspian watches her do all of this carefully, and when she is finished, she nods and looks up at him. Caspian nods at her and then walks beside her, and starts to talk to her. "I do not recognize you from the stories of the old times of Narnia" he says, as he sees her eyes widen and as she starts to look up at him. Her smile fades away a little, and she shrugs her shoulders. "That's probably because I wasn't around during the old days" she says, looking up at Caspian as they keep walking. "I'm sort of new to this place, and I'm not a queen" she says, laughing a little bit. She pauses, "I don't think I'd be a good ruler, I'd much rather sketch or fence all day" she says, and Caspian laughs. "Speaking of fencing, where did you learn to handle a sword like that?" he says, sounding awfully curious. Alexa shrugged her shoulders again, "I learned from my father, the ways of fencing...and how to fight" she said, striking a fighting pose. She soon recognized how weird and dorky it must have looked, so she stopped and laughed, and so did Caspian. Then Alexa turned to him, and she soon wondered what a prince would be doing out here? Nobody had yet explained to her about Caspian's current situation.

"Caspian, I wonder...why would a prince be out here in the forests of Narnia? What about your people?" she said, making Caspian stop and turn around, and she stopped in her tracks as well. He came to her, a little more tense, but full of worry and fear. She had never seen any man, let alone any guy ever have that kind of a look on their face. She looked at him, head slightly tilted, showing the truth, she wanted to know what he was going through, she cared enough and was curious enough, she could handle whatever the story, whatever the time it took. He sighed, and they started to walk beside each other again. Alexa noticed Peter watching them, along with Susan and Edmund, while Lucy walked and talked with Trumpkin. Alexa felt a little awkward, like she was being used as a spy or something to seek out Caspian's story or motives. She glared at them quickly, and Edmund and Susan turned their heads, but Peter's eyes were still locked on hers. She then looked at Caspian, who started to explain his story.

"I completely understand now!" Alexa said, after spending the rest of the time talking with Caspian. He nodded, "And now I also completely understand your situation" he said, smiling at her. Alexa smiled back, and within a few seconds she was lost in his eyes again. She blinked a few times and snapped out of it, and then her face grew a little darker. Caspian did notice this, and he chuckled. "Sorry about that, Alexa" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. She just calmed down at looked back up at him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I'm fine now" she said, and the pair laughed, and continued on. Eventually, Caspian ended up talking and walking with Peter, at the front of the line. Alexa decided to hang back with Susan, and talk really about...Caspian. "Do you think he is cute?" Alexa asked, sounding like some thirteen year old girl who just got her first crush. Susan looked at Caspian, and then turned back to Alexa. "Well I wouldn't say cute, I'd say he's gorgeous!" Susan said, and the girls giggled. Behind them, Edmund rolled his eyes. "I think he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, it's like sparking amber mixed with a flurry of melted chocolate..." she said, wandering off and hearing her stomach growl. She blushed, "Oops" she said, and she turned to Susan. "I could really go for some chocolate right now, but I know there is no candy shop near by!" she said, pretending to look through the immense forest for something as small or plausible as a candy shop.

And finally, they all make it to Aslan's How. Lucy blossoms into smiles and so do the rest of the Pevensies. Alexa looks around, not noticing where they are. "What is this place?" she asks, pointing at the tower across the meadow. She continues, "It looks like something the Mayans would've created or built" she says, as she starts pointing out the architecture and elements of the tower. Susan also nods, understanding the point that Alexa has made. But everyone else has no clue what she's even talking about. She takes a step back, and then they all continue through the meadow. This time, Alexa is walking along with Peter. "What do you think is inside that tower?" she asks him, very curiously. Peter turns and starts to think, very hard. He then shrugs his shoulders, and Alexa sighs. "Hopefully it will be something that we can use to take back Narnia" he says, something that stops Alexa in her tracks, and she looks down.

Peter then stops, and turns around to face her, "What's wrong?" he asks, as he starts to go towards her. She looks up with a calm smile on her face, "It's just that...I don't think I've ever met somebody so...courageous or as passionate as you are, Peter" she says, and she starts to walk towards him. Peter looks up, his mood lifted, and he feels something. He's never even heard anyone say something like that to him, or even about him. She stops, only inches away from his face. She looks up towards him. "The way you're so determined, so willing to help what has fallen, to bring it back up to glory...I think it's amazing, thrilling even" she says, her smile growing bigger, her eyes getting calmer.

Peter looks at Alexa deeply, for a few moments. His mind is racing with millions of thoughts. But then all of them fade away, he's calm and at peace. What was this feeling? This state. He then looks into her eyes, and it's the same curse Caspian had faced. The pale hazel eyes with the sparkles of what looks like embers, aflame with compassion. Peter then snaps out of this trance, and for one of the few times along this journey, he gives her a smile. Her eyes widen a little bit. She then gives him a friendly smile back, "Peter, I think you should smile more, your smile is like gold" she says, and she starts to walk ahead with the others in the group, particularly Caspian again. Peter stands there and watches her leave, following every footstep, every moves she makes. Edmund comes up to him, wondering what he's thinking about. He then sees Peter staring at Alexa and Caspian. He turns to his brother. Peter turns to Edmund then, and gives him a weirded out look. "What is it Ed?" he asks, as Edmund just gives him a goofy smile. "Oh nothing Peter..." he says, as Peter punches his shoulder a little bit.

And then they finally reached the tower. Centaurs gathered on each side of the entrance, swords raised in the air as a passage for the kings and queens. The Pevensies, spirits lifted, entered through the passage, with Caspian and Alexa behind. True, Caspian was a royal, but not a king of old. And Alexa...she wasn't even royalty at all. The two just stared at their friends walk ahead, and when it was there turn, Caspian took Alexa's hand, and escorted her through the entrance. Alexa felt her face get hot, Caspian looked down at her and smiled, giving her a courageous smile. Alexa giggles, and gives him a happy smile, then looks down at their hands. Her face darkens, once more.

Inside of Aslan's How is a bustle of Narnians working on creating and finishing weapons. The Pevensies look among the work being done and nod with approval, their progress is going very well. Caspian and Alexa look down at their hands, and each let go, faces starting to darken. Susan and Peter catch this action, and now feel a little awkward, and a little jealous of what was going on between Caspian and Alexa. Susan leaves the scene, and sees a passageway. She looks down it, searching in the darkness for what may be lurking inside there. Caspian then turns serious and looks at Peter. "It may not be what you're used to...but it's defensive" he says, as Peter takes another look around the room of weapons and armory. Susan then looks down to them, "Peter! You may want to come look at this" she says, ushering every towards the passageway. Peter and Caspian grabs torches, and they all travel down the hallway. It was full of cave paintings, depicted to be like the old times of Narnia, back to the first time the Pevensies had come, even the defeat of Jadis, the White Witch, and when they were all crowned kings and queens. The siblings stop in their tracks, their eye wandering all around the room. Susan speaks first, softly, "It's...us" she says, as the others also come to the same realization. Alexa walks up to the wall Peter was looking at, the one of the coronation.

She looks deep into the painting, with Peter's eyes now watching what she is doing. "Look at the detail, it's truly smashing!" she says, in complete amazement. She then continues to looks on the other walls, and just when she looks up, she catches both Peter and Caspian's eyes watching her every move. After studying and observing, she turns to them both, on opposite sides of the hallway, and shoots them a confused glance. They pretend to look away, not wanting to meet Alexa's now piercing eyes, seeing themselves being caught. Alexa pouts, and then turns her glance into a sly smile. She then signals to both of them that she was going to be watching them, and when she follows Susan further down the hallway, winks at them as she walks. Peter and Caspian are baffled, Edmund just stands against the wall, witnessing everything, and softly laughs. Peter and Caspian feel their faces darken, and then smile and follow the girls. Edmund watches them walk down, and follows behind, thinking to himself, "Oh man, this is going to be good". Lucy then turns to Caspian, "What is this place?" she asks, catching Caspian's surprised face. "You don't know?" he says, looking at the kings and queens in disbelief, and then Caspian leads the group ahead. While they were turning a corner, there was even a painting of Mr. Tumnus and the lamppost, from when Lucy had first come to Narnia.

As they travel down, they use the torches to light up the way. Finally, the enter a huge room. Caspian and Peter use the torches to light the remaining lights, and the room becomes a little illuminated. Caspian then lets his torch down, leading more light from the flames onto a line of gunpowder, and more light enters the room. The Pevensies and Alexa watch as the flames twist and curve, and then stop at the stone picture of Aslan. Lucy's eyes widen, and so does Alexa's. The siblings then look at each other, they finally realize where they are. A look ahead shows the old Stone Table, the one Aslan was killed and then brought back to life on. But how did it end up underground? It was truly a mystery. Lucy then starts to walk towards the table, very slowly. The others soon follow behind her, still gazing at it just laying there, still broken in half like it was 1,000 years ago. Alexa came to the table and bent down, looking at the inscriptions all over the bottom of the table, her eyes lighting up. And this time, Caspian and Peter were occasionally looking down at her, making sure not to stare for too long or become suspected. Lucy then touches the table, stroking it. She then turns to face Susan, "He must know what he's doing" she says, making Susan look up to the stone Lion ahead of them, and she sighs. Peter then looks towards the Lion, and starts to think very deeply for a few still moments. Alexa stands back up, and manages to catch Peter in his deep thought. She watches him with her eyes now, seeing the same qualities she had spoken about when they were walking across the meadow. Peter then looks down, and Alexa turns away, her face darkening quick. Peter then looks up, and Alexa calms herself down. Peter's face bears the grim truth. "I think it's up to us now" he says, as the others all look to him, surprised. They all then turn and look at the stone lion once more.

(_A really hot-looking fawn guy with amazing looking abs is keeping watch at the tower. Scanning the trees ahead and across the meadow, he is keeping a good eye out. He then turns his head, and sees something moving hidden among the trees. His eyes narrow, and focuses enough to see a Telmarine on a horse, staring right back at him. The man and horse then disappear into the trees to report back to the General and Miraz. The fawn then starts to hurry back inside and report what he has just seen._)

"It's only a matter of time" Peter says, as the scene changes to a meeting held by the Stone Table. They have already received the news from the watcher about the Telmarines, and are currently thinking of what they should do. The high ranking members of the Narnian army are gathered, along with the rest of the Pevensies, Caspian, and Alexa. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way!" he says, pacing along the stone floor. He then turns to Caspian sharply. "Which means those same men aren't guarding his castle-" Peter says, before Reepicheep speaks, "And what do you suggest we do, your majesty?" he asks, while sitting next to a squirrel. In response, both Caspian and Peter try to talk at the same time, both interrupting each other. The lock eyes furiously, both feeling rather insulted. The stare-off continues until Caspian nods downward, and Peter continues, "Our only hope, is to strike them, before they strike us!" he says, turning to face the Narnian's and to avoid Caspian's expression on the matter of his plan. But Caspian turns to him and pierces his eyes, intercepting Peter's plan, "But that is crazy, nobody has ever taken that castle!" he says, with some anger in his tone. Everyone then turns to Peter, who just shrugs his shoulders and goes, "There's always a first time" he says, causing Caspian to get more frustrated. Trumpkin then looks at Caspian, defending Peter's plan, "We'll have the element of surprise" he says, and Peter nods to him. Alexa starts to bite her nails and watch the opposing sides debate back and forth, like candidates for an upcoming election, except right now she was standing in-between them, not wanting to pick any sides.

Caspian interjects once again, "But we have the advantage here!" he says, and Susan gets up from sitting behind him, and speaks her mind on the matter. "If we dig in, we could hold them more off indefinitely" she says, causing Caspian to turn and face her. She then gives him a tiny smile of hope, and Caspian nods. Peter becomes even more irritated. Alexa tilts to her right and whispers into Edmund's ear, "TENSIONNNNNNNN" with a funny face. He tries not to laugh, but he has to admit he can see what was unfolding. Edmund then starts to move to his brother's side however, leaving Alexa alone in the middle. She raises her hands up, a little disappointed "Whatever, man" she says, as she crossed her arms and continues to watch. Peter just stares at Caspian and Susan, feeling more betrayed with each blink of the eyes. Badger then steps in, "Well I for one feel safer underground" he says, but his words are ignored as Peter walks towards Caspian. "Look, I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb" he says, and then Edmund jumps in, "Yes, and if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out" he says, using his hands. Peter puts his hands on his hips, smirks, and nods.

A squirrel decides to announce his idea of action, "WE COULD COLLECT NUTS-" but is then abruptly interrupted by Reepicheep, "AND WE COULD THROW THEM AT THE TELMARINES!" he then turns, flashing the squirrel a dead serious -this-isn't-funny look, "Shut up!" he says, and the focus turns back to the debating prince and king. "I think you know where I stand, sire" he says to Peter, who nods, and then turns to the leader of the Centaurs. "If I have your troops then, will you be able to handle the guards?" he asks, hoping for a positive reply. Caspian looks at the Centaur, signaling with his eyes that this was nothing good coming out of this. The Centaur watches Caspian's eye message, but then turns to Peter. "Or die trying, my liege" he says, and nods, while Caspian gives a hurt, and surprised look. Lucy's voice then rings out among the debate, "That's what I'm worried about..." she says, and everyone turns to her. Alexa stops biting her nails, and puts her hand upon her cheek, looking upon interest in what Lucy was going to say. This was now getting a little more interesting. Everyone's eyes turned to the youngest Daughter of Eve, who was sitting on the Stone Table the entire debate. Peter took a step forward, "Sorry?" he asks, not understanding what she means. She shrugs, and continues her explanation, "You're all only acting like there's two options, dying here, or dying there" she says, and then Peter objects. "I think you should've been listening better, Lu" he says, before Lucy objects to his words, "No, you're the ones not listening!" she says, pausing for a second and then staring deep into Peter's eyes, "Or did you really forget who defeated the White Witch, Peter?" she says, a serious look sending a veil over her usually cheerful face. Alexa's eyes widen, and she looks at Peter's slightly frightened face, and then she looked to the stone Lion on the wall. What would Aslan want them to do?

Peter hesitates, but then speaks again, "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough" he says, turning away and leaving the Stone Table room. Everyone stands around at first, frozen and pondering Peter's final words. Alexa walks over to Lucy, and they both look towards the portrait of Aslan. She then turns and looks into Lucy's eyes, "The true answer will come soon, from within" she says, something that even though she said softly, rings throughout everyone's ears inside of the room. Something else that makes them ponder about what they should really do. Lucy gave her a hopeful smile, and Alexa nodded. Caspian was staring at her again, amazed and inspired. Taking the side of what will come soon anyway, instead of picking one of the main choices. He turned away, smiling. That girl must be insane, or more intelligent than Me and Peter, Caspian thought to himself.

* * *

**Please rate and review this story, I would love feedback for the next chapter. And if you liked the story, then please favorite it. But now, here comes some fun, random notes for the end of Chapter Four.**

Sorry this chapter came out later than the others! I've been really tired this week, and I had to plan my Halloween costume (I'M LADY GAGA, BITCH) and I was lacking motive to finish writing this chapter, but I went back and added more detail to the made-up parts I've created. I love when the squirrel wants to collect nuts and throw them. That plan totally could've worked...for two seconds...LOL. I am getting closer to deciding who Alexa will be paired with. Edmund is ruled out, it's between Peter and Caspian. The threshold with this is, Caspian is more classic and chivalrous, and has a comedic side, yet he can be serious about what issues appeal to him. But with Peter, Alexa calms him down, and she likes how compassionate and determined and courageous he is throughout their journey together, and he has a protective side, both personality wise and soul wise. Alexa probably bets underneath the tenseness, lies a very caring person. But being me, I'm probably going to end up hinting a little more of both, ESPECIALLY NEXT CHAPTER WITH THE BATTLE, it's going to be epic. I might not go fully into detail because the scene is so long and detailed in the movie, so expect little bits and pieces that might be sucking detail wise. Alexa WILL GO TO THE BATTLE, probably she will help Caspian reach the professor, and will end up with him in Miraz's room...WOW, that sounded sexual. But anyway, she'll really be speaking intelligent, and trying to calm down Caspian, like she does with Peter. And then during the fight in the courtyard, I imagine she will be sticking close to Peter, even exchanging swords with Miraz? Only one can wait and see just what will happen...but I cannot wait to write and re-watch it. Then near the end of the battle, I expect she might be slightly injured, and ride off with Peter. Then when he's feeling all down in the dumps, she will be there for him, and they will connect even more in this section, while Caspian will move closer to Susan, thus the story falling into place. BECAUSE I'M SUCH A GOODY-GOODY. But also, this will set up the ending I keep having daydreams about, and it will lead to the side story about Peter and Alexa. OKAY, I'M DONE SPOILING the next chapter, now go and rate and review, I want your opinions! WAS THIS CHAPTER TOO FOCUSED ON THE PETER-ALEXA-CASPIAN-SUSAN SQUARE? Was it centrally too focused on the Caspian-Alexa hinting? IS ALEXA TURNING INTO A MARY-SUE?*

***please honestly answer this, to avoid her becoming a full-out Mary-Sue.  
**

_Until we meet again, my kings and queens..._


	5. Chapter Five: The Siege and Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Chronicles of Narnia, that honor goes to C.S Lewis/Disney. I do however own my original character and alternated scenes/dialogue.**

This story takes place during the second movie/book, "Prince Caspian" and includes the addition of a new character into Narnia with the Pevensies. Some scene had to be alternated, including actions and dialogue, but it's only because of the new character, or how I didn't like how the scene was before in the movie.

I try to stay with the dialogue from the movie specifically, as I'm using it to write this story. Some things may be skipped to save time, because it is a long movie! But I hope you readers will enjoy this narrative story of "Prince Caspian", and please feel free to review and/or suggest that I edit/add anything to the story.

Here is Chapter Five, mainly focusing solely on the battle/attack on Miraz's castle. This Chapter is all about revenge, sacrifice, hurt, angst, very opposite from the other chapters of this story. Not much comedy or fun or lovefull moments will be seen, it's going to be pretty depressing and serious. I don't think I will go into super-detail about the battle, but some scenes will be edited, or added in. I hope you really read this carefully, especially the Bedroom Scene.

**Please, no flaming but instead give the story creative/critic reviewing, I took a long while to write this chapter carefully and precise to go along with the movie and the new character.**

_And now, this is where the real story begins..._

* * *

The night was a shroud of pitch black darkness, and full of never ending silence. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Caspian, Trumpkin and Alexa were all flying with griffins, heading straight for Miraz's castle. The wind hit their faces, their adrenaline rising. Lucy had stayed behind by orders from her siblings, and the persuasion from Alexa and Caspian. She was too young, not ready to die or be injured for this much of a tricky move. Through the clouds, they laid their eyes upon the castle, the tiniest specks of light coming from torches aligned among the watch towers. They twinkled like the stars in the skies above them, and then they all turned to Edmund, who was on his griffin, preparing to fly down to one of the watch towers, the first step in their plan. They all nodded, and Edmund soared down lower in the altitude, his face turned to be serious and determined.

A sole Telmarine soldier was scanning the skies, the only one at his tower post. Nothing really happened at the castle at night, for nothing could surprise or beat the Telmarines. The griffin and Edmund land on the other side of the roof, and they wait. The soldier turns around, but sees nothing different in the scenery. Right when he turns away, the griffin plucks him from his post, and flies off. Edmund takes his place, checking around for anyone who might have seen the abduction. Seeing nobody alarmed, he grabs out his flashlight, and starts flashing it between two-second intervals, signaling the others from the sky that it was their turn to come down. Four griffins and their passengers soared closer to the castle, while on the ground miles away, stood the army of the other Narnians, who see their signal as well. The Centaur commander nods, and they all march forward.

Meanwhile at the gates to the castle, a soldier is scanning around, just doing his duty. But he does not notice at all the little flap from a stone tile in the ground, and out peaks the eyes of a mouse. He then walks on forward, and out of the hole comes Reepicheep, and two other mice, all with swords at their sides. They then squirm through the gate, and stop to look up at the sky, where they see a griffin getting ready to land. Back up in the air, Peter, Susan, Caspian, Alexa, and Trumpkin are soaring around the castle, ready for their part of the siege. They see Edmund is still signaling, and then with synchronized nods, they begin their descent, Caspian flying down first, who slashes a guard at one of the watch towers. Meanwhile, while Edmund is still signaling at the top of a tower, a Telmarine soldier spots him, and starts to prepare to fire his crossbow at him. But Susan instead shoots and arrow at the soldier, killing him. They then all land on a nearby tower, and Alexa and Peter both charge for a soldier, swords in hand, but Peter beats Alexa to the punch, easily cutting down the guard in their way. She turns to him, eyebrow up. Peter just shrugs, "Should have been faster, Alexa" he says with a sly smile, and they all advance forward, with Alexa smiling and rolling her eyes, then catching up with Peter. Edmund watches them land safely, and then keeps looking out.

A soldier holding a torch is on patrol, walking the grounds of the castle. A minotaur starts to slowly walk towards him, a giant axe in his hands. The soldier turns around, taking out his sword, ready to fight the creature. But the minotaur just onlymakes a 'shush' sound, and the soldier tilts his head, confused, when all of a sudden he is knocked down with a club from Dwarfy. The mice are now scurrying up some ropes and chains of the castle doors, looking down at the patrolling soldiers, still making sure everything is clear. They then slid down some more ropes, making it to the gate control tower, cranks visible and all around. They then take out their swords, looking for any soldiers on patrol, but when they turn a corner of a crank, the stop and freeze in place. There is a orange cat sleeping on a pillow ahead, and the mice all shake in fear, all except for Reepicheep of course, who just waves that cat off sarcastically, and the other mice toughen up. He then signals for them to be quiet, as he holds his sword up, showing a wicked smile as he walks toward the cat...

Peter and Caspian are now going down a rope, to Dumbledor's room in the castle. Caspian knocks on the window, trying to pear inside, but only sees blackness, "Professor?" Caspian asks through the glass window, still searching for any movement. Peter then comes down the rope, as Caspian manages to open a part of the window. Alexa then slides down the rope next, landing with Peter right next to her, holding her waist in case she might fall. They both blush after a few seconds, then Alexa eyes the window, and looks up at Peter, "Um, you can let go of my waist now, Peter" she says, as his face darkens more, "Oh yeah, sorry!" he says shakily, and he then steps aside a little to let her pass, and lets go, and then Alexa enters the room, following Caspian. Peter waits for Susan, and then they all enter the professor's room. Caspian is looking all around the room, but only sees papers lying on the ground, and books open. Peter also scans the room, but sees nothing living inside. Caspian then finds among the papers, Dumbledor's glasses. "We have to find him!" he says, looking at Peter, Alexa, Susan, and Trumpkin. Peter objects, "But you don't have time, you need to get the gate open!" he says, and then Caspian sternly replies, "But you wouldn't even be here without him, and neither would I..." he says, looking towards Peter, who looks at Susan for what she thinks. She sighs, "You and I can take care of Miraz" she says, and then turns to Caspian, who replies, "And I can still get to the gate in time..." he says, and then Alexa quickly jumps in, "I'll go with Caspian to find the Professor" she says, and they all nod, with Caspian and Alexa running and leaving the room, with Trumpkin following them.

Back at the gate control tower, a guard walks in and his eyes widen, looking down and seeing the orange cat bound and gagged. His eyes get all shifty, and he has no clue who would have done this to the cat. Reepicheep then comes up from behind, surprising the soldier and making his eyes widen more. "YES, I'm a mouse..." he says, as he slashes the soldier across the face with his sword, making him fall to the floor. Reepicheep then signals the others to take out the other guard, which they do successfully. They all then run towards the door of the room, and turning themselves into a tower, Reepicheep scurries to the top, unlocks the door with the key, and turns the knob, just as another guard enters the room, but before he can do anything, Trumpkin fires an arrow at him. Reepicheep looks up at Trumpkin, confused, "OH, we were expecting somebody...taller" he says, with Trumpkin sarcastically replying, "You're one to talk", and then Reepicheep fires back once more, "That's the irony" he says, as Trumpkin shakes his head and closes the door.

Meanwhile, Caspian and Alexa have made it to the prison cell where the professor is being held. Caspian grabs the keys, finds the cell that the professor was in, and sees him sleeping on the ground. Caspian opens the cell, and he and Alexa run in, Caspian immediately waking the professor, with Alexa standing behind and keeping watch for any guards coming. Caspian shakes the professor a little, causing him to stir and then shake awake. Caspian smiles and looks down at the surprised professor, "Five more minutes..." he says, as he tries to take off the professor's hand restraints. "What are you doing here, boy?" he asks, bewildered that the endangered prince had come back here for him. "I didn't help you escape so you could come back again!" he says, as Caspian helps him to his feet. Alexa turns around and gives him a thumbs up, signaling the coast was clear. The professor sees Alexa, and turns to Caspian, "And you also dragged this innocent, pretty girl into this too? My goodness, Caspian!" he says, making Alexa giggle at little bit, and making Caspian's face darken. The professor then grabs Caspian by the shoulders, staring him straight in the face, "You have to get out, before Miraz learns you are here!" he says, but Caspian ignores his words, and hands him back his spectacles. "He will learn soon enough, and then we will give him your cell!" he says as he turns to leave, but the professor grabs him arm, and turns him around, "Don't under-estimate Miraz as your father did!" he says, causing Caspian's eyes turn into fear. Alexa enters the cell, wondering what was going on. Caspian gives the professor a frightened and shocked expression, "What are you talking about?" he says, and the professor only looks down sadly and full of guilt, "I'm sorry" he whispers, and Caspian's eyes widen with realization, and he takes off from the cell, with Alexa running after him, at his heels, yelling at him to stop, but he ignores her completely. The professor watches them leave, and is very saddened.

Peter and Susan are running through halls of the castle, looking for the room where Miraz is. But somebody else is already in the room, sees Miraz sleeping next to his wife, and the figure draws his blade, pushing it against Miraz's neck. His eyes quickly open, not surprised at all. Miraz then starts to chuckle, "Thank goodness...You're safe" he says, with a wicked smile on his face. The figure is then revealed to be Caspian (no shock really there), with a expression of hatred on his face, "GET UP!" he says, his sword still at Miraz's neck. Alexa is standing behind him, sword in hand, in attack position, with a nervous expression on her face. "Caspian, we don't have time for this!" she yells, trying to get through his head. He continues to ignore her, watching as Miraz rises out of his bed, and taps his wife, who stirs for a moment, and then jolts awake to what is currently unfolding. "Caspian?" she asks in surprise and disbelief, but Caspian barks out at her, "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" he says, as Miraz stands up beside his bed and wife. "What are you doing?" she asks in a frightened tone, which makes Alexa get even more nervous, and she looks to Caspian again. "You don't need to do this, Caspian, let Peter handle it!" she says, practically begging him with her tone of voice. He turns his head slightly, bearing a look of frustration and anger on his face. "NO, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, NOT PETER, NOT PETER!" he yells, which causes Alexa to take a step back, her expression now one of fear. Miraz turns to his wife, "I think it's oblivious what's going on here, dear" he says, as Caspian's eyes are now full of anger, passion and revenge, as he holds his sword tighter. Miraz speaks calmly to Caspian, unaffected by everything that was unfolding, "You know that some Telmarines might find this as very inappropriate behavior" he says as he tilts his head. Caspian interrupts sharply, "THAT DOESN'T SEEMED TO HAVE STOPPED YOU!" he yells, pressing his sword more on Miraz's throat. Miraz then sternly interjects, "But you're not like ME, are YOU?" he asks, causing Caspian to step back at bit, fear now entering his eyes. Miraz speaks again, "It's sad," he says, shrugging his shoulders while his wife grabs the hidden crossbow above their bed, and Miraz continues, "The first time you show any backbone...and it's such a waste!" he says, shaking his head. Caspian stares more intensely and angered at Miraz, and then hears the clicking of a crossbow. He turns his head, and sees Miraz's wife aiming the crossbow at him. "Put the sword down,CASPIAN!" she says, as Caspian shakes his head furiously.

She looks at Miraz, then back at Caspian, "I don't want to do this!" she says, as the door burst open, "And we don't want you to either!" a voice calls, revealing Susan, aimed with her arrows at Miraz's wife, with Peter right behind her. Everyone turns and aims at everyone, but then they all re-adjust to their original targets. Miraz shakes his head and places his hands on his hips, looking at the latest intruders in his bedroom, "Hey, this used to be a private room!" he says, as Susan and Peter make awkward faces at Miraz. Peter then looks to Caspian, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the gatehouse!" he says to Caspian, who remains pressing his sword against Miraz's throat. Alexa starts to speak again, with more nervousness and worry in her voice than before, "Peter is right Caspian, just let it go, PLEASE!" she says, yelling at him. But Caspian resists her words again, "NO! Tonight I want the TRUTH for once!" he says, pushing Miraz against a window with his sword. "Now we tell the truth" he says, causing his wife to turn to him. "But you said your brother died in his sleep..." she says, and Miraz speaks, emotionless to her, "That was more or less the truth" he says, as Susan eyes the scene between the couple. She then turns to Caspian, and tries to speak to his mind, "Caspian, this won't make things any better!" she says, and Miraz stares into Caspian's eyes, speaking again in a eerie voice, "We Telmarines would have had nothing if we had not taken it!" he says sharply, and then spoke again, "Your father knew that as well as anyone!" he says, causing his wife to lower the crossbow, fear and shock in her eyes with the realization of her husband's words. "HOW COULD YOU?" she says, as Miraz turns his head sharply and says in anger, "For the same reason YOU will pull the TRIGGER, FOR OUR SON!" he says, as Caspian pressed the sword again, causing Miraz's neck to bleed. His wife aims the crossbow at Caspian again, and the room is tense once more.

Alexa turns to Caspian again, her last plea for him to stop,"Revenge isn't the answer, what do you think you're going to accomplish by killing Miraz?" she asks, causing Caspian to turn around and stare at her again. "I'm doing this for my father, whom he betrayed!" he yells, but then Alexa, trying to fight back a little bit of tears and emotion, yells back, "But killing Miraz won't do anything for your father, IT WON'T BRING HIM BACK!" she yells, and then tears flood down her face, her words and anger and yelling all cause Caspian to freeze and have his eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Caspian presses harder, causing everyone to go on edge. "STOP!" Miraz's wife yells, followed by Susan, "STAY RIGHT THERE!" she says, with everyone taking aim at their targets. Miraz sneers, "You need to make a choice, dear" he says, as he and Caspian walk back towards Susan and Peter, Alexa migrating ahead of them, and going right next to Peter's side. Miraz continues, "Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian, here!" he says, causing his wife to become uneasy and even more nervous, as she holds the crossbow, finger still hesitating on the trigger. Miraz says the final word, as Caspian presses harder than ever before, causing more blood to flow from his neck, "FATHERLESS!" he yells, in which then his wife screams with terror and fear, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yells, as she presses the trigger, causing the arrow to hit Caspian's shoulder blade. Alexa and Susan's faces widen in fear, heart skipping a beat. Peter dashes forward, yelling, "CASPIAN!" as he is hit, followed by Miraz disappearing from the room, his wife laying down on her bed, crying with guilt at what she had just done.

Meanwhile back on the watch tower, Edmund is tossing around his flashlight, when it fumbles out of his hands, and falls down to the other watch post below. Edmund watches downward as a guard opens a door, and comes out to seek out the recent noise. He finds the flashlight on the ground, and he picks it up and inspects it. He flips the switch on, causing a super bright beam of light to flood right into his eyes, and Edmund watches, feeling guilty of dropping it. Bells ring throughout the castle, and the guard waves around the flashlight in the skies, which causes the Narnian army at the base of the castle, to look up at the flashlight waving around, and wonder "What's that supposed to mean?". Edmund then jumps down from his post, and onto the soldier with the flashlight. Meanwhile, the bells are ringing as a signal for the troops to ensemble, as the castle is under attack, as they scramble for their armor and weapons, and then run down to the courtyard. Peter, Alexa, Susan and Caspian start to run through the halls, Peter taking one hall down which causes everyone else to stop in their tracks. "Peter?" Susan calls, while she, Caspian and Alexa stare down at Peter, who then promptly turns around. "Our troops are just outside! Come on!" he yells, as the trio stare at each other, and then Alexa takes off after Peter, with Susan and Caspian running behind her.

Peter and Alexa enter the courtyard, where they draw their swords, and Peter then yells up at Edmund, "NOW ED, NOW!" he says, as he and Alexa start to fight of some Telmarine guards. Edmund, caught in his own fight, looks down at Peter, "I'M KIND OF BUSY RIGHT NOW, PETE!" he says, as he takes on the guard full force, swords slashing and clanging. Peter takes down his guard, and so does Alexa, and they run together, taking down more as they go. It flashes up to Edmund again, whose sword has been knocked over by the guard, and in a quick moment, he grabs the flashlight and whacks the guard in the head with it, knocking him out. He turns and pulls the flashlight up by his face, "Hm, never that it would be handy as a weapon!" he says, smiling very briefly, before realizing that the flashlight will not power on. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAN" he says, as he tries to toggle the on and off switch, hoping he didn't kill the flashlight. Peter and Alexa make it to a gate crank, and they both start to turn it and push it with all their might, while Susan and Caspian come from behind. Susan stops in place, while Peter and Alexa continue to turn the giant crank. "Peter, it's too late, we have to call it off while we can!" she says, as she scans around for any troops coming behind them. But Peter continues alone, as Alexa stopped upon hearing Susan's words. "NO, I CAN STILL DO THIS!" he yells, then turning to Alexa, "KEEP TURNING THE CRANK, HELP ME!" he says, as she first then looks nervously at Susan, then at Caspian, and then back at Peter. She sighs and then nods, and starts to turn the crank with him again. Susan and Caspian turn around to see oncoming Telmarine soldiers, and then Peter turns to them, "HELP ME!" he says, as the pair look at each other, and then run towards Peter and Alexa, and the four of them push the crank.

Meanwhile in the gate control room, The mice and Trumpkin are slowly making progress pushing their crank, due to them all being small. A gate starts to come up, and the Narnian army assembled below watches, looking at each other and waiting for their signal. Susan continues to push the crank ,when she turns to her brother, "Exactly who are you doing this for?" she asks him, and Peter only gives her a stern, yet worried look. Alexa turns around for a second, and sees the Telmarines only getting closer to them. She squeaks, and continues to push the crank as fast and hard as she can. Meanwhile, Edmund is still trying to get the flashlight to turn on, banging it with his hand to make the light shine. The Narnians still wait, getting ready however to charge into the battle, and Edmund hits the flashlight a few more times, and finally the light comes back on. He smiles wildly, and then flashes the signal to the Narnian army waiting below. The Centaur nods, raising his sword and getting up on his hind legs, and then cries out fiercely, "CHARRRRGEEEE!" as the rest of the Narnians also yell charge, and they all run together, up to the castle gates.

Peter, Alexa, Susan, and Caspian are still winding the crank, when Alexa turns around once again, and sees the Telmarines advancing towards them even more, and she then faces her comrades, she yells to them, "THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!" she yells, as they all turn their heads for a second, then return to winding the crank. Two Telmarine soldiers at the edge of the castle see the oncoming Narnians charging towards them, and they draw out their swords, and go into a fighting position. A Minotaur charges forward, busting the gate open ahead letting all of the Narnian army flow into the castle courtyard. The battle commences, Peter, Alexa, Susan, and Caspian all turn around, draw out their swords, and charge as Peter yells out "FOR NARNIA!" and then they flood and blend in with the Narnians, and start to slash and cut down any Telmarines advancing towards them.

Edmund looks down from a tower rooftop and sees the bedlam blazing below. Many lie dead on the grounds of the cold, dark courtyard, but there are also many bodies scurrying around and fighting, and the clashing of many swords can be heard, as well as the cries from the dead or dying. Susan stops in place to see along the top line of the castle, lines of soldiers holding crossbows, aiming for the Narnians below, as well as anyone in their paths. Edmund sees this as well, and slides down from his hiding place n the roof, slamming a soldier down and over the rim, falling down to his death. Peter looks up at Edmund, "ED!" he yells, which causes the other soldiers to turn towards Edmund, and they then start to fire arrows at him, but luckily Edmund runs into a tower door, and closes it just as the arrows hit.

Miraz comes out from his balcony and sees the battle going on below, when he and Peter then lock eyes. Alexa, watches while fighting as the two exchange glances. She then turns to Peter, already guessing what he has in mind to do. She then quickly starts slashing and cutting down anyone in her path, as she tries to reach Peter. But it is too late, Peter takes off and starts to run up the stairs and to the balcony, where Miraz is. Alexa runs up next to Caspian, who also notices what Peter is going to try and do. A Minotaur soars ahead, jumping up to the balcony, and is prepared to kill Miraz with his sword at any instant, but is shot in the chest with an arrow by Miraz's general. The Minotaur struggles, and Miraz walks over, and pushes him downward, falling and crushing against the cold stone floor of the courtyard. Peter watches in horror, and so does Alexa and Caspian below, Alexa's hand covering her mouth in the shock.

She then looks up to Peter, fear and worry consuming her face. Miraz then orders his general to close the gate, in order to entrap and kill the rest of the Narnians. Meanwhile, Edmund runs up some tower stairs, comes out a door and seals shut the door behind him, locking it from the inside. He then goes to the edge of the tower, looks down and sees nothing but pure blackness, and the sound of crushing waves, He was at a dead end of sorts. Their was a ruckus behind the door, as soldiers braced it, trying to get it to break down. Meanwhile in the gate control room, soldiers have just breached inside, where Trumpkin has been waiting for them, and manages to kill one with a shoot of one of his arrows, but when he tries to shoot the next soldier, he is knocked down by his shield and falls, down into the battle zone of the courtyard, landing right on a soldier and bringing him down with him to the cold, stone floor. A Minotaur watches above as the soldiers try to cut off a gate mechanism, and thus send the gate closing quickly, trapping everyone inside. But before it closes, the Minotaur runs and steps under the gate, pushing upward and making it stop in place, as he cries and struggles, but manages to hold it's weight.

Susan and Peter look around the scene, and realize they were trapped, and were not going to win this battle. Caspian and Alexa notice this too, and then they turn to Peter, who shakes his head and makes a tough decision. "FALL BACK!" he screams, and the other start to yell the message to as many of the Narnians as they can, sending them out through the gates. Alexa watches as Caspian takes off, while she continues to fight, and watch as Peter makes his way down the stairs, cutting all the soldiers in his path. "WE NEED TO RETREAT, NOW!" he yells, as some more Narnians follow him down the stairs. Peter then touches the floor of the courtyard, and begins slashing soldiers down again. Alexa starts to run and slash towards him, as Peter yells at everyone, "GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! RETREAT!" and he starts to run. Susan sees the Centaur coming, raises her hand up, and is hoisted on, and rides away. Alexa finally makes it to Peter, right when Susan yells at him, "WHERE'S CASPIAN?" and then Peter replies, "WE'LL FIND HIM!" as he and Alexa start to tell the remaining troops to retreat, while slashing down anyone in their path. While slashing down a soldier, Alexa is slashed a little bit on her arm, and she starts to cry in agonizing pain. But she keeps on going anyway, ignoring the pain for her own good, and continues to fight, running to catch up with Peter.

Back at the gate, the Minotaur is struggling to keep it open, succumbing a little bit to the pressure bearing down on him. The Centaur, while slashing down more enemies, makes it under the gate with Susan, and the Minotaur nods, as more Narnians also go under the gate, fleeing. Meanwhile back at the tower, soldiers have broke through, and now surround Edmund, and draw out their swords, while Edmund is seen standing against the edge of the tower. He quickly looks behind him, and looks down into the darkness of the waters below, then looks back at his attackers. He then holds his arms out, and free falls backward, causing the soldiers to charge forward, wondering where the boy had gone. As they stare downward, a griffin appears, causing them to fall backward and watch as Edmund is carried away with the griffin, and they fly towards the courtyard to observe the battle. Caspian comes out from some doors, bringing along black horses with him, and the professor. Peter and Alexa are in the middle of the courtyard, still fighting and slashing and cutting down any Telmarines the can find. They both turn and see Caspian coming with the horses, while looking up at the lines of crossbow men, and Miraz and his general, who is still making them hold fire. Miraz looks down and sees Caspian and the professor, as well as Peter and Alexa. He then turns to his general, "GIVE THE ORDER!" he yells, as his general hesitates at his master's words. "But my men are still down there!" he says, while Miraz watches Caspian and the professor starting to flee, while Peter and Alexa run together towards one of the black horses, while still telling everyone to retreat. Peter runs alongside the horse with Alexa behind him, preparing to jump on, while Miraz grabs his general's crossbow, and tries to fire at the Minotaur, then yells at the rest of the men, "NOW!" and they all fire downward, and the Minotaur is hit various times, but still manages to hold the gate open.

Peter then makes it onto his horse, and Alexa then runs up next to him, and he grabs her hand and hoists her on behind him, and she lands successfully. They all then make a break for the gate, making their horses ride against time and the piercing of the arrows to make it in time. The crossbows still fire, missing Caspian, Peter and Alexa, as well as the Minotaur. They then all make it under the gate, and the Minotaur nods, and then is hit, and then collapses against the cold stone floor, entrapping the rest of the Narnians who couldn't make it out in time. Reepicheep, being a mouse, is able to squeeze under the gate and make it through, unlike the rest of the Narnians who crowd the gate, yelling and screaming while flurries of arrows hit them and fly all around them. Peter stops his horse, and he and Alexa turn and watch only in horror and fear at the remaining troops who have now been trapped inside the courtyard. Peter then turns and looks to Susan and the Centaur, who both looks down it guilt and sadness. He then turns around again, ans sees Alexa mimicking their expressions. Peter then looks towards the gate again, seeing a fellow Centaur nod, accepting what is to come to him now. "PETER, THE BRIDGE!" one of the Narnians yell at him, as Peter hesitates for a moment at leaving the others behind, turning around one last time. Alexa yells at him to go, before it's too late to leave, and Peter advances forward, with a look of almighty fear and guilt on his face. He and Alexa then prepare to jump over the space between the bridge and the platform beyond, Alexa holding onto Peter's waist as they make the jump, and then ride off towards the others, and they start to leave the castle.

The bridge closes up, and some more Narnians are seen at the gate, being shot by a flurry of arrows, some falling to their deaths on that cold, stone floor of the castle courtyard. Edmund, still flying around on the griffin, flies across the battlefield, seeing a flurry of scattered dead bodies from both sides, laying dead on the cold floor. He then flies toward Peter and Alexa, and they all leave the castle grounds, and the city, feeling guilt, loss, sadness and angst in their hearts.

* * *

**Please rate and review this story, I would love feedback for the next chapter. And if you liked the story, then please favorite it. But now, here comes some fun, random notes for the end of Chapter Five.**

This entire chapter is the second longest chapter of this story. The chapter focused solely on the battle at Miraz's castle, and focused on the moods/themes about loss, revenge, and sacrifice. Alexa had some really meaningful dialogue, in my opinion, when trying to persuade Caspian to not seek revenge on Miraz. But I'm also glad I added a few humor moments, I didn't want this chapter to be fully consumed in "DIE DIE DIE BLOOD SLASH DEATH", so those moments really helped at times. I also added the part where Alexa is slashed on her arm a little bit by a soldier to add a little more drama for the next chapter, which is basically the recovery chapter, and when the characters all see an old friend once again...I expect this chapter to be muchmuchmuch shorter than my previous chapters, but the beginning will be different from the movie, and it will probably involve Alexa trying to calm Peter down, and tell him it wasn't all his fault, and then she'll kind of feel hurt by the way Caspian was yelling at her, and then Peter might notice she was really injured (her cut might start to get infected) but Alexa will act like it's no big deal, and the two will become closer. But then Susan will be talking to Caspian, along the same line of conversation as Peter and Alexa, and then in a short scene, Caspian will apologize to Alexa, and they will go into the 'just friends' zone. so, the end of the story is basically sealed pairings wise, Caspian will remain with Susan, and Alexa will end up with Peter.**  
**

_Until we meet again, my kings and queens..._


End file.
